Comfort after the storm
by moihaha16
Summary: Penny is left cowering in her apartment, scared and broken after a crime. It's what I like to call "Cotton Candy Mac and Cheese." Fluffy and cheesey, somewhat. I've been told it has a good story, so that works. T for darker themes at the start and mild language. Anyway, please review if you want, you have no idea how much I love getting them. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Awestruck

Leonard fiddled with his keys and tightened his grip on the plastic bag handle as he skipped stairs up to his apartment, not able to shake the feeling something was off. He went through a mental checklist in his head. Sheldon was in a video conference with Stephen Hawking upstairs, and had only just seen him before he left for the new lightbulb for their hallway. Raj was probably on his xbox at home. Howard and Bernadette were at her parent's for dinner. He wasn't sure about Amy, but her remembered something about some "silly" convention she was going to for her work. OH MY GOD HOW COULD I FORGET?! He dashed up the stairs, hearing loud wailing exploding from the hallway above him.

He didn't even stop before throwing the bag in the general direction of his door. He ran across the short hallway. He pushed the door open, noticing her cowering on the floor by the doorway.

"oh my god." He was awestruck. He had never seen her like this in all the six years he had known her. He slid down the door, closing it behind him. He carefully placed his arm around her. She just wailed louder. He tried to part her hands from her face. She stopped suddenly.

"Who are you?" Penny's voice shook, and she curled up into a ball. She didn't look up, and Leonard's eyes widened, suddenly afraid.

"Penny." Leonard tried to squeeze out her name as best as he could. It didn't seem right. Hot tears fell down his face. "What happened?" He was terrified. All he knew was she had gotten off of her shift an hour ago, but that is where his knowledge of the situation ended. Penny's now- red eyes looked up ever so slightly. She didn't say anything, but she flew into his arms, and started sobbing harder.

He didn't say anything more, and carried her over to her couch. He held her for ten minuets while she cried. There was a sudden silence.

"Penny." He tried again to get through to her. He brushed her hair from her face. "What is it? Did I do something?" He played with the end of his glasses, nervously awaiting her answer.

"They're going to find me." That was all Penny said before starting to cry again. Leonard's face fell. He felt himself getting pale.

"Do you want to go to my place?" He asked. Penny let out a weak nod, leaning against his chest. Leonard lifted them both off the small couch, and opened her door. He went across the hallway as fast as he could, not sure how long he could hold her weight. Leonard kicked the plastic bag out of the way and pushed open the door.

Sheldon was sitting in front of his laptop, trying to explain his theory to the webcam. He stopped and looked at Leonard.

"What's going on?" He asked, but Leonard ignored him. He continued to speed walk to his room, finally sitting on the bed. He was incredibly sore, but continued to hold her. She stopped crying.

"Tell me everything. The whole story. I can't help you if I don't know." Leonard felt so helpless. Penny sniffled and adjusted herself.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, not being able to look him in the eye. She tried to start again.

"I got off of my shift as usual. I noticed my car wouldn't start. I was frustrated, but I just decided to walk home. I knew it was late but my phone was dead. So I started walking." Penny bit her lip, and closed her eyes shut.

"Suddenly I got dizzy. I woke up a few minuets later in an alley. I was naked." She blinked backed tears. Leonard just stared at her, wide eyed with panic. His girlfriend was raped. And there was nothing he could do to make it better.

"I'm calling the police!" He jumped up. Penny got wide eyed and started to hyper ventilate.

"Don't leave me..." Penny's breaths were shallow, and she started to cry again. He rushed back over to her. Leonard held her again. He had never seen her like this. He tried to dig his phone out of his pocket. Leonard looked down at Penny, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. He finally cradled his phone. His finger hovered above the 9 button and pressed it with force, suddenly angry at whoever did this to her. His phone made a few more beeping noises as a woman on the other end asked how she could help him.

"Police please?" The phone made a ringing sound in his ear. He stroked Penny's long blonde hair as she shook. Footsteps echoed in the room and Penny grasped Leonard's tee shirt even tighter.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Classic Knocks

Three classic knocks burst into the room. "Leonard and Penny?" a small voice sheepishly asked.

"Just come in, Sheldon." Leonard didn't want to deal with him right now, even less than ever. The door slowly crept open.

"There are some police officers here?" Sheldon sounded unsure about what he was saying. "Why do they want to talk to you?" He seemed to be looking in Leonard's direction, but he seemed like a child who was lost.

"Sheldon, they're fine. Just tell them to come in." Leonard tried to be patient, and tried to remove the annoyance in his voice, but he couldn't. The officer just pushed past Sheldon. He had slightly dark skin and dark, larger eyes, and short black hair.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Leonard?" The officer asked, extending his hand to Leonard, who shook it. "I'm just sorry for the circumstances. My name is Adam, and I'll be assisting you to find the scum who did this to your girlfriend." Adam glanced in Penny's direction, but she didn't seem to notice. "Hi! Are you Penny?" He asked her. She nodded. "Ok, so can you tell me everything you know about this..." Adam clearly had trouble calling this person human.

Somehow Penny was suddenly somewhat composed. She sat up on the bed, propped up on pillows beside Leonard, being only inches from him, but the furthest she had been from him all night. "Ok." She squeezed Leonard's hand.

"I left my job on the 7th street Cheesecake Factory about an hour ago, and when I tried to leave my damn car wouldn't start. So then I got frustrated and tried to call someone to pick me up. I noticed my phone was dead and I said some things I'm not proud of." She blushed before continuing. "I had no idea what else to do, so I decided to just walk home. All of my friends had gone home already and we were closed, so I was at a loss. Anyways, I was walking kinda slowly because my feet hurt, and then I felt dizzy." She closed her lips for a moment. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could.

"It's ok. Do you want to take a break?" Leonard asked, noticing her obviously trying not to cry. Penny shook her head slowly and started to continue.

"I woke up in an alley. I wasn't sure what was going on but somehow some sort of mechanism inside of me burst into action. I remembered every random defense technique I had ever learned. Next thing I knew I was running while sliding my top on and he was screaming about how he'd find me. And then I ran for my life to my apartment." Penny returned to her fetal position, hyperventilating. She moved closer to Leonard for comfort.

"Ok Maam. We're going to have someone, probably me, stationed here 24/7. Also we're going to work as hard as we can to get this guy. Exactly where did you hit him?" Adam questioned.

Penny pointed to her head, and her groin area.

"Was he bleeding?" Adam asked. Penny nodded. "Ok. We'll check the hospitals first. You know, your'e a hero! And there is nothing that this guy can do to you while we're here!" Adam informed her. "Just have a good night's rest and..." He was cut off by Penny's soft snoring. Leonard placed a pillow under her head. He thought about running over to her apartment and getting her some PJ's, but decided against it for a few reasons.

"Thanks Adam. If you want you could sleep on our couch. Just send Sheldon in here for me, please?" Leonard whispered, hoping Penny sleeping would last.

"What is going on?" Sheldon's typical monotone voice asked, pushing past Adam, the way Adam had done to Sheldon about ten minuets ago. Leonard made a shushing noise and pointed to Penny, but Sheldon didn't seem to care.

"Sheldon..." Leonard didn't know how to tell him. He was such a child. "Penny was raped." He decided just to say it. How else could you say it? Sheldon just held a confused look on his face, clearly not sure of what to say. He just walked out of the room, and came back a few moments later with pillows and blankets for Adam.

"Thanks!" Adam said, accepting them and speed walking into their living room.

"Sheldon?" Leonard looked at him. Sheldon didn't seem phased by the news, but then again, his ultimate role model was Spock. "Tell me what's up buddy." He wanted to know what was going on in that unpredictable brain of his.

"Why did that happen?" Sheldon asked out of nowhere. Leonard had to think for a moment before answering. He honestly didn't know himself, and didn't know how to explain it to Sheldon.

"Because we don't live in a perfect world. We live in a world with bad people. But people like Adam are looking for them. Don't worry." Leonard knew he had to explain it like he would to a child. "I heard her whole story." Sheldon announced, as Leonard's heart sank. "Is he going to find her?"

"No Sheldon. No one is coming in. We are 100% safe with Adam here." Leonard could tell Sheldon was not buying it, but then again, Sheldon was paranoid as it is when nothing had happened.

"Just try to get some sleep." Leonard found himself having a lot more patience with Sheldon than he usually did. But then again, maybe it was pity. Or some sort of weird anger conversion. He just hoped that they would get this guy soon. He knew he, Sheldon, everyone else would not sleep until they did. Even though none of them knew yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Spaghetti

_Hi Guys! I just wanted to tell you all thank you real quick for all your follows and reviews! I love reading them and I look forward to what you have to say! Thanks again & I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Leonard woke up that morning to Penny shaking him. "Are you awake?" She asked, knowing the answer and hoping to change it. She glanced over at his alarm clock. It was only eight, she wasn't sure exactly how early he got up each morning, but hoped it was around eight. He started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Penny handed him his glasses from the nightstand.  
"Hey." Leonard was unsure of what to say. "How are you doing?" He asked. Penny twirled her hair around her finger for a moment before answering.

"Alright." Penny wasn't sure what to say either. "Terrified, to be honest." She shook her head, trying not to cry again.

"You can cry in front of me. You know that right?" Leonard asked. Penny nodded.

"I made such an idiot out of myself last night." Penny admitted, pushing her forehead into her hands.

"Not at all! None of that was your fault. You did what anyone else would have done, but you are a hero, Penny!" He could tell she wasn't buying it, even though he was being genuine.

"What are we going to tell Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"He already came in here last night. I just went out and told him." Leonard thought it was funny how one of her first thoughts that morning was about Sheldon.

"How did he take it?" Penny's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Like a child, he was confused, but I'm sure he'll be as much of a pain in the ass as he usually is. Don't worry about him." Leonard pause for a moment before remembering their other friends. "Let's just have everyone over for lunch today. Get everything out in the open." Penny nodded in agreement as the door cracked open slightly.

"Oh good! Your'e up! We found a few guys last night matching your description. We were hoping you could identify one of them..." Adam stopped when he noticed the worry in Penny's face.

"They can't hurt you. They can't even see you!" Leonard assured her, noticing her start to get smaller and get closer to him. "We were hoping to have some of our friends come over and explain this to them. Maybe then we can talk it over." Adam nodded and gave them a thumbs up as he closed the door. Leonard took his phone out of his pocket. It was still on his recent call list. The top being the numbers 911. They weren't supposed to be there. He scrolled down the list and found Howard's cell number. He tapped the icon on his list and waited for his familiar greeting.

"Hey! What's up?" Howard asked the phone.

"Would you and Bernadette please come over for lunch today?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah sure, is there anything wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll fill you in when you get here. See you later Howard!" Leonard clicked the red end call button and looked for Raj's number. He tapped his name and the familiar dial tone played.

"Hey Dude!" Raj answered. "What's new?"

"Can you please come over here about 11:30?" Leonard asked.

"Sure. See you then?" He sounded confused, and hung up. Leonard searched his contact list one more time.

"Do you have Amy's number?" He asked, realizing it wasn't there.

"Are you kidding?" Penny handed him her phone, seeing Amy's name several times in her contact list. "'Just in case I accidentally delete 12 of them.'" Leonard was glad to hear sarcasm back in her voice. Penny handed him her phone and he clicked on one of the Amy contacts.

"Hey Bestie!" Amy answered after only one ring.

"Hi Amy, It's Leonard! We were wondering if you could come over for lunch today?"

"What's the occasion?" Amy asked. Leonard heard Penny mumble something about Sheldon entering puberty, and he felt even better about everything.

"'Nothing much. Be here around 11:30 ok?" Leonard clicked off the phone before she could protest. Leonard made an exasperated face at Penny and his entire insides warmed up to hear her giggle again.

* * *

"They should be here in 10 minuets or so." Leonard told Adam. Penny was sitting on the arm of his chair, Leonard could tell she was nervous about Adam not being in the living room, but in the hall.

"Ok! Just let me know!" Adam opened the door to find Amy standing there. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Amy wrinkled her forehead, scanning Adam.

"This is Amy." Leonard said, introducing her. "We'll explain when everyone else gets here."

"Umm ok. Where's Sheldon?" Amy asked, passing Adam and sitting down in her usual place on the couch.

"In his room I think. I'l..." Leonard was cut off by someone knocking on the door. It opened and Raj stood in front of them.

"Hey ladies. Hi Amy. Hi Penny. Hi Leonard." Raj was clearly proud of his new accomplishment. "Where's Sheldon?"

"I was just about to get hi.." Leonard was interrupted again buy Howard and Bernadette bursting in.

"Hi! Who's that?" Howard motioned to Adam, who was now in the hall.

"I'll explain in a second. I'll be right back." Leonard quickly left the room and heard Penny follow him, not that he was surprised.

"Sheldon?" Leonard knocked on the door before bursting in. Sheldon was clearly shaken up. "Sheldon?" He asked again.

"Yes?" Sheldon seemed almost annoyed.

"Everyone is here. Could you join us?" Leonard had never seen him like this. It was rare for Sheldon to show any form of emotion. Sheldon didn't answer, he just got up and left the room. Leonard followed and Penny trailed behind. Something was off with him.

* * *

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Howard asked.

"No, I was hoping someone else would. All Leonard told me was not to worry. Something is off." Raj answered, scanning to see if they were all as confused as he was. They were.

"Did you notice how Penny followed him? That's not like her." Bernadette pointed out.

"Yeah, that was rather strange. I've..." Amy was cut off by Sheldon, Leonard and Penny returning to the living room.

"Ok, so last night something happened. Penny was the victim of rape." Leonard had trouble spitting out the horrible word in this context a second time.

Raj sat there looking like he wanted to say something but the words couldn't come out. Bernadette's eyes watered heavily behind her glasses. Howard started at the floor, unable to close his mouth from hanging open. Sheldon kept his confused monotone look, probably used to the news by now, to some degree. Penny looked like she was going to cry again. Leonard walked over to the chair and she moved to his lap. Amy was the first to speak.

"I have a couple of meth addicted monkeys if..." She was stopped by Leonard.

"That's not legal, Amy." Leonard corrected her, even though he could admit to thinking about going all thermonuclear on this bastard.

"So who wants spaghetti?" Sheldon asked, clearly uncomfortable with the feelings and silence.


	4. Chapter 4: IDariy Queen

Amy just sort of glared at Sheldon, but he ignored her. "So what are we going to do?" Bernadette's voice was much softer than usual.

"Well, they're working as hard as they can, do you want to talk to Adam, he's the one that's in the hallway..." Leonard asked no one in particular. A few of them nodded as Leonard got up from the chair. Penny suddenly felt the need to follow him, even though she knew he was only going to be like 20 feet away. "Adam? Could we talk to you for a sec?" He asked. Adam scurried into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Leonard and Penny sat back down.

"What are we going to do?"Bernadette asked again, this time in Adam's presence.

"Well, we first need to identify who it is. Then we can interrogate him. Then we'll need to go to court and testify. Then the scum spends the rest of his sorry life in jail." Adam did his best to explain this to them.

"Wait, testify?" Penny's eyes widened a little bit, and she hugged her legs to her chest.

"Yes, we will need you to testify to get this creep off the streets. But don't worry, we think that he works alone. We are 95% sure. He can't hurt you in jail." Adam tried to calm her down.

"When would she have to testify?" Howard asked, just now joining the conversation.

"Probably a week, depends on how soon she identifies who it is." Adam glanced in Penny's direction to try and see what she was thinking about. She was still curled up in a tiny ball. "I was wondering if you would come in today for a line up. The sooner you do that the sooner he'll be..." He was cut off by Penny.

"I'll do it." Penny's determined voice calmed down after a second. Everyone's faces displayed shock. "What? What else could I do?"

"Ok. When do you want to go?" Adam asked.

"ASAP." Penny suddenly seemed determined.

"Are you sure you want to go now?" Leonard seemed confused. Only seconds ago she was cowering in fetal position.

"Yes. Now." Penny's voice leaked insecurity.

"Umm ok. Bye everyone, I guess." Penny stood up, and so did Leonard. Adam opened the door and said something to his radio. Everyone except Sheldon followed them out of the door.

"Do you want to ride in my car, or?" Leonard realized that this would be the first time Penny had been out since it happened.

"Sure, you two could just follow me, that would be great." Adam was just now coming down the stairs Penny & Leonard had conversations on almost daily. They finally got to the base of the stairs and into the parking lot. Leonard twisted the key into the car and opened the passenger door. Penny slid into the seat and buckled it as Leonard sat in the driver's seat and waited for Adam to pull in front of him and out of the parking lot.

"How are you feeling?" Leonard asked, trying not to glance over at Penny and watch Adam's car.

"Scared, mostly." Penny whispered.

"Don't worry. They have two way mirrors, they can't see you. And like Adam said, this person works alone." Leonard tried to watch the police car.

"Still. I don't want to testify. He'll see me, and I don't know if I can handle it." Penny's voice was starting to sink.

"I know you can. Your'e very strong. Probably the strongest person I know." Leonard pulled into the police station parking lot. "Ready?" He asked, glancing to his right.

"As I'll ever be." Penny unbuckled her seatbelt and Leonard did the same before opening both their doors. "Thank you" She said, jumping out.

"This way" Adam motioned towards one of the doors. They followed and were soon in a large room. "Follow me." Adam twisted his way through the chaos. He led them to a much smaller room that looked like it was made with concrete walls. Leonard glanced over at Penny. She was looking at the floor, with watery eyes. She was re- living it, he could tell. He quickly grabbed her hand, trying to snap her out of it. Penny quickly looked up, throwing herself into a tight hug with him. She started sobbing.

"It's ok." He tried to assure her.

"I can't do this." Penny admitted.

"Yes you can. Let's just take a break. We can go get ice cream, or something else. You must be hungry."

"Ok. Ice cream." Penny loosened herself from the hug, and glanced toward the mirror. It was only a split second, but that was all it took for him to see the face again. Number 3. That was him. She was stopped mid turn toward the door. She couldn't stop staring, re- living it in her head again.

"Penny?" Leonard looked over, trying to get her attention. He turned her around to face him. Their eyes locked.

"That's him. Number 3." That was all Penny could say. Adam said something into his radio, and Penny was in another tight hug, sobbing. Leonard say him only for a few seconds, but his entire body filled with rare rage. It wasn't right.

"Let's go get that ice cream." Leonard said, trying to change the subject. Number three was lead out of the room and so were Leonard and Penny.

"Thanks, Penny. You did great! We'll call you!" Adam sat down at a desk that they assumed was his.

"You mean your'e not staying with us anymore?" Penny asked.

"I can't. Now that we caught the guy, I have to go home." Adam started filling out some paperwork. "I'm really sorry. I have you on a direct emergency line with the police, but I don't think anything will happen."

"Ok thanks Adam. We'll call you." Leonard lead Penny out of the police station. When they got outside, he headed toward his car and opened Penny's door. She sat just like she did before, buckling her seatbelt while Leonard had gotten in the other side. "Dairy Queen?" He asked, glancing to the right. Penny nodded.

"I didn't think it would be that hard." Penny admitted. "I thought I could do it."

"You did. You were great. You handled it very well."

"You truly are the best." Penny said, glancing out the window. Leonard made sure not to go anywhere near 7th street.

"No, I'm not. And I don't deserve you, it's not the other way around." Leonard tried to think of a Dairy Queen that was near the apartment, but not near 7th.

"You know, I read somewhere that the one guy that deserves you the most is the one who thinks he doesn't." Penny looked over to try and read his face. They pulled into the Dairy Queen drive thru.

"What would you like?" He asked, looking over the large menu.

"Turtle sundae." Penny said, not even looking at the menu.

"Hi! Could I get a turtle sundae and an oreo blizzard?" He asked the small screen with a speaker.

"Will that be all for you today?" The speaker asked.

"Want a diet coke?" He asked.

"Sure."

"And a diet coke."

"Ok your total will be 10.34 at the next window." He kept driving and handed the lady at the window $15 and she gave him some change. She handed him the sundae, blizzard, and diet coke. He in turn put the coke in a cup holder, along with the blizzard and handed her the sundae.

"Thanks!" He drove off. "How is it?" He asked.

"Good. Thank you." Penny lifted the red spoon to her mouth again. "Do you remember what we said on Valentine's day?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Blue and purple flowers

Leonard nodded, only half way unsure of what to expect. They pulled into the apartment, and they both got out and entered the double doors. "Which one?" He asked, as they got up to their floor.

"Mine." She answered, leading him into her apartment. She stopped in front of her couch. "I'll be right back." She said, running into her room, and quickly returning in a blue tee with a purple flower, Leonard recognized it as the one she was wearing when they met. Penny walked back over to the spot she was standing in. "Remember this spot? I was unpacking a box. You and Sheldon just came up the stairs. We said Hi. You invited me over to dinner." Penny re stated the memory.

"Yeah, I remember." Leonard said, starting to grin.

"Well. I thought it would be appropriate. Since our story started here, I thought we should start our new chapter here." Penny paused. "Leonard. Will you marry me?" She asked.

Leonard smiled. "Are you sure?" Penny nodded "Yes!" Leonard answered, excitedly. He hugged Penny, now very excited. She just giggled.

* * *

Sheldon sat on his bed, scrolling through his google search. He was starting to get frustrated with the results. He wanted to know more about what happened to Penny, but all that came up were some shameless jokes. Sheldon wondered to himself how someone could find something like that funny. It was such a horrible thing. He wanted to know about it, but was scared to ask. He closed the laptop, frustrated with the internet.

* * *

"Want to order pizza?" Leonard asked, handing her the ring he had been saving, and sliding it on her finger. He found it funny how casual they were handling it. "We can have everyone come back over tonight."

"Sounds great! I can't wait to tell them that I finally woke up." Penny couldn't stop admiring it, partly ashamed at how nice it was. "Please tell me you didn't spend an outrageous amount on this."

"I inherited it, don't worry." He said.

"Oh ok. Good! I'll be right back, I'm going to get my phone. Text Raj, and I'll text Amy and Bernadette." Penny left the living room and went into Leonard's room. She grabbed her phone on the nightstand and went back to the living room. Leonard was already texting Raj. Penny texted Bernadette and Amy.

"How are we going to tell Dr Wackadoodle?" Penny asked. Leonard stopped mid thought. He had to admit he hadn't thought about that.

"We'll just tell him with everyone else. Don't worry about it, this time it's good news." He dialed the Pizza hut number, finding it funny it was on his contact list. He made their typical order and hung up.

"What am I going to do about my job?" Penny asked, very out of the blue. Maybe she just couldn't handle the silence.

"Do whatever. You can find another one, easy." Leonard had to admit he hadn't thought about that.

"Do you want to keep working there?" He asked, pretty sure of her answer, but asking anyway.

"No, but now I have an excuse to quit." Penny looked at her nails. "I'm going to go change. Want to come?" Leonard knew she wanted him to come, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah sure." He followed her out of his apartment, and across the hall to hers. He watched as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a giant bruise on her back. "Are you ok?" He asked, in shock.

"Yeah?" Penny was confused by his question.

"That dosen't hurt?" He asked, pointing to her back.

"What?" He handed Penny a mirror. "Oh my god."

"I think we should go to the hospital when you finish." Leonard said, examining her back. "Just throw on some old tee shirt and shorts."

"I don't want to go! It dosen't hurt..." Penny tried to protest, but Leonard had already grabbed a pair of mint green shorts. Penny put them on, impressed by his ability to match the colors.

They left the apartment with Penny practically dragging her feet. They climbed down the stairs, and went through their routine in the car.

"Now that I'm making you go, can you honestly say that that doesn't hurt?" Leonard referred to her bruise.

"Maybe a little." Penny admitted, playing with the ring on her finger. She watched out the window, trying to switch topics in her mind.

"That's what I thought." Leonard tried his best to watch the road and not Penny. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought it was nothing." Penny told him. "And I was scared."

"Don't worry, we're here." They went through their routine, and into the sanitizer- smelling hospital.

"Hi how can I help you?" One of the nurses asked.

"I have a gigantic bruise on her back, and I just want to prove to him it's nothing." Penny smirked.

"Ok I'll have a doctor with you in a moment. Can you just fill out these forms?" The nurse handed them a small stack of papers and two pens. They split the pile and sat down to start working on the papers. Leonard was surprised how much he knew for the forms. He filled out all the basic information, and asked her to sign whenever necessary. Leonard soon noticed her pen stopped moving. He took her clipboard, already knowing what it was asking of her.

**CAUSE OF INJURY**

****Force to ground

__Leonard scribbled it down quickly and handed the clipboard back to Penny, hoping she wasn't re living it again. She smiled at him and didn't bother looking at what he wrote. They continued until they were called back.

"Penny?" A different nurse asked the empty waiting room, except for them.

"That's us, as you could probably guess." Penny smiled for one of the first times in the last 24 hours and handed the receptionist her stack and Leonard did the same as they followed the nurse into the small room.

"The doctor will be here in a moment." She said, throwing a hospital gown at Penny. She undressed, wincing while taking her shirt off. She was in the hospital gown seconds later as their doctor walked in.

"Hi I'm Lisa! Are you Penny?" She asked. Penny nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"This is my fiancee, Leonard." Penny felt great using that word to describe him, even though it would have scared the hell out of her a week ago.

"Hi Leonard, I'm Lisa!" Lisa seemed like the type of person who was always happy, which seemed to make her good at her job.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Leonard stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"So what are you folks in here for today?" Lisa asked. Penny pulled up the back of her hospital gown, revealing the bruise. "How did that happen?" Lisa asked. Penny's breaths got shallow. She ran over to Leonard and sat on his lap.

"We assume she fell from a standing position on cement, back first, but he honestly don't know." Leonard was unsure of wether to tell her the circumstances, but Lisa seemed to understand.

"Ok, so we're going to x ray your back, then we'll be able to tell if you have any breaks/ sprains. Otherwise we'll just prescribe you some pain meds." Lisa led them out of the room and into the large, emptyish hallway that was mostly filled with nurses in scrubs. Lisa opened the x ray room door and gave Penny a lead blanket. Lisa hurried Leonard into the x ray room, leaving Penny alone for the first time in a day. When they were over, Penny was crying. It must have been a little dark in there.

"It's ok." Leonard engulfed her in a hug, being careful of her back. He wasn't sure of what else to say.

"If you would go back to your room, I'll let you know the results in a sec." Lisa took them back to their room and closed the door.

"I was scared. I know I was imagining it, but I saw him again." She told him.

"He is behind bars, and will be for the rest of his stupid life." Leonard was angry again towards this man. Lisa burst back in.

"Ok, so you do have a small breakage on your verabre, but we'll just give you a brace and you should be good to go. Would you like any pain meds?" Lisa asked.

"No." Penny managed to say

"Really? ok. Have a nice day!" Lisa closed the door, and came back later with a brace, and showed Penny how to put it on. Penny had to have help putting her shirt on, but seemed ok other than that. They left and got back in the car.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was that bad, I guess." Penny shifted her weight on the seat. "I was so scared in there. I'm not sure why. I know it was all in my head, but still."

"I know. You know most people wouldn't be handling it this well." Leonard was trying to speed up. He knew Penny would probably want to put on makeup or something before everyone came over. "Are you sure you don't want the pain meds?"

"Yeah, I've been through worse, I'm fine. Thank you again for being so great." Penny was so happy about her decision earlier.

"Sure. It was the least I could do." He turned into their parking garage, and parked, re entering their car routine again. They were soon up the stairs and in Penny's apartment.

"What time is it?" Penny asked, trying hard to hurry with her makeup.

"Time for you to get your iPhone out and look at the time." Leonard retorted, modernizing the joke. She jokingly scowled at him before he said "5."

"Ok, I'm done." Penny put down whatever she was doing and got up.

"Ok, but wear this." He said, thrusting a hoodie at her. "Bernadette and Amy... and Raj will notice the ring if you don't cover it."

"Good thinking." Penny said, having Leonard help her get the hoodie over her brace. "Ok, let's go!" Leonard opened the door and they both left, closing and locking the door behind them. Something they never would have done just to cross the hallway only one week ago.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets from the past

_Hello again! I decided instead of posting a review I'd just talk to you all now. First of all, I wanted to thank you all for favorite-ing/ following. Also, thank you so much for all your reviews! You have no idea how much I love getting them! Whenever I post, I literally refresh every 12 seconds until I get reviews. So thanks!_

_xoxo, moihaha_

* * *

Penny and Leonard crossed the hallway, finding Sheldon arguing with the poor pizza man.

"I'm just saying..." Sheldon trailed off when he saw Leonard coming.

"I'm sorry for whatever he said. Here's a $20 tip, even though I know that isn't enough." Leonard heard Penny snicker into her sleeve.

The pizza boy shoved the small stack of pizzas into Sheldon's chest. "You bet your ass it isn't enough." He mumbled as shuffled down the stairs. Leonard thought about yelling at Sheldon, but knew it wouldn't do any good.

Leonard opened the door for Penny, but Sheldon pushed her aside. Penny walked in slowly behind him. Leonard closed and locked the door behind him.

"Sheldon! What is up with you?" Leonard was suddenly mad at him. Sheldon, who was usually monotone, dropped his head into his hands.

"Is Penny ok?" He asked. Leonard had to process for a moment to understand what he meant.

"Yes. Penny is fine. She's just a little scared." Leonard went to sit beside Sheldon, knowing he would have to explain it.

"Sheldon, It's ok." Penny walked over to the other side of Sheldon, placing her hand on the back of his neck. "I'm ok, and the ass who did it is behind bars. There is nothing to worry about!" The words sounded forced and fake coming from her.

"I was trying to find out more about this. Why do people make jokes about it?" Sheldon seemed very disturbed. A pang of hurt stabbed Leonard's heart.

"I don't know." Was all Leonard could say. Penny bit her lip.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hello?" Howard and Bernadette entered the living room. "How are you doing?" Bernadette asked Penny.

"Better. I apparently have a small break in my vertabre, or something like that." Penny motioned to her rib area.

The door swung open and Raj and Amy came in. They sat down. Penny played with the ring in her pockets.

"Pizza?" Leonard offered, opening one of the boxes. They all got up except for Penny, who flashed the ring at Leonard and he realized that someone would probably get suspicious if she was only using one hand. They all grabbed pizza, shuffling with the paper plates. Leonard grabbed a plate for both him and Penny. They all sat back down.

Penny took her hands out of her pockets and started eating and playing with her hair.

"Oh my god!" Bernadette squealed, noticing the ring. "Your'e engaged?" Penny giggled and nodded. She stuck her hand out so Amy and Bernadette could admire it.

"Ooooh!" Bernadette, Amy and Raj collectively squealed. Penny blushed.

"Raj, you need a penis." Howard said flatly. They sat back down at Howard's comment.

"When did this happen?" Sheldon asked, unamused.

"This afternoon." Penny gushed. "I've never been happier. I still don't know why I avoided this for so long." Leonard just nodded in agreement. "Oh shut up!" She joked.

"Have you set a date yet?" Raj asked.

"I was hoping as soon as possible." Penny jumped in. "Maybe a month?"

"We'll do it as fast as we can plan it." Leonard agreed. "Whatever Penny wants."

"Come on you get a say too!" Penny fake-punched his arm. "In fact, I looked online and I printed a list of things for you to decide on."

"Goody!" He grabbed it sarcastically.

"They caught the guy." Penny announced.

"And it was all because of Penny!" Leonard told them.

"Well, the police helped a little, too." Penny shurgged.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Penny bolted up from her place in bed. "What happened?" She asked, knowing Leonard was probably up already from her yelling.

"You fell asleep. Everyone went home and then I took you to bed." He explained. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Go back to sleep." Penny turned over in the bed.

"No, tell me what you were dreaming about." Leonard was afraid of her answer.

"Don't worry about it."

"Tell me, please."

"Ok. I know what you didn't know this about me, but when I was in the 8th grade, I had this one teacher. He really freaked me out, he would put his hand on my back when he passed by my desk in the middle of class. He would put his hand on my shoulder, and one day, he crouched on the floor while talking to my friend in the seat next to me. He had his hand on the clasp of my bra the whole time." Penny was now crying at the painful memory.

"Oh my god. How long did that go on?" Leonard was now very afraid for her.

"From August to March. The day he put his hand on my bra was the day I told. I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't, he had clearly been feeling comfortable that week." Penny stopped for a moment, trying to compose herself. "I talked to the counselor at my school, she kind of dismissed it, saying he was a 'touchy person'. She agreed to talk to him, but for years I thought that was my fault." Penny was now starting to break down. "I was afraid he was going to rape me." She took a deep breath. "She said she'd talk to him anonymously, but I knew he knew it was me. It made it really awkward in his class."

"Penny." Leonard was shocked at how messed up this was. "None of that was your fault. None of this was your fault." He couldn't think of what else to say. He was suddenly angry at the counselor she talked to, and the creep who got away with doing this. Penny started sobbing and Leonard put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD I BE SO SELFISH? YOU HAVE TO GO TO WORK!" Penny was suddenly really scared for that to happen.

"Don't worry about it, I already called my boss and told me what happened. I have a lot of vacation time saved up." Leonard tried to tell her. "Do you want to get a wedding planner so we can get married faster?" He asked.

"Yes! I don't want to wait any longer than I have to." Penny took Leonard's laptop off of his nightstand and googled different wedding planners in the area. "What about this one? It says she specializes in quick planning!" Penny clicked on her email address, and shot her an email. "So there's that."

"Yeah. Hopefully we'll get an email back tomorrow. You should try and get some sleep." Leonard turned to face her, realizing she had fallen asleep while he was talking. "Goodnight, Penny." He whispered, kissing her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7: Thud

_Hi guys, it's me again! I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and please review as usual! I want to give a shoutout to 5Mississippis & zhalen565 for always reviewing and giving me great advice & feedback! Thanks for your interest, xoxo, moihaha_

* * *

Penny woke that morning crying. She didn't know why she was crying. It had been almost two weeks since she asked Leonard to marry her, and almost three weeks since it happened.

"Get a hold of yourself." Penny found herself saying it out loud.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked, turning over and facing her.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Penny covered her eyes with her hands, trying to hide her face.

"Was it a nightmare?" He asked.

"I don't even know anymore." Penny stopped herself. "I'm sorry, I know I've been really clingy."

"Don't apologize. I know you are going through a rough time. Only 12 more days!" Leonard reminded her.

Penny smiled. She was glad they had met with the wedding planner, she sped things up a ton. Suddenly, Call Me Maybe burst into the room through Penny's phone.

"Clever." Leonard handed the phone to Penny.

"Hello?" Penny spoke into the iPhone. She turned to Leonard and covered the receiver "It's Adam." Penny whispered and Leonard sat up and grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand.

"Remember how I said that we don't think we need you to testify anymore?" Adam asked, now on speaker phone.

"Yeah. By the way you're on speaker, Leonard's here." Penny held the phone at a flat angle.

"Oh Hi Leonard. Well, there's been a change in plans. We don't have any physical evidence like we thought we did. We're going to have to have you testify." Leonard's heart sank and he looked over at Penny. He could tell she was doing her best to remain expressionless.

"Ok, thanks Adam. When do you need us to be there?" Leonard took Penny's phone, he could tell she was zoning out and maybe even re- living one of the instances again. Penny looked over, trying to see if Leonard was looking over at her. He was.

"Tomorrow would be great, at around 9. I'll see you there!." Adam sounded like he was searching through papers.

"Ok, we'll meet you there! Bye Adam!" Leonard hung up the phone and turned to Penny. "Are you sure your'e ok with this?"

Penny nodded. "What choice do I have? The sooner I testify, the sooner we can get him in jail for good." Penny pointed out.

"Ok. But tomorrow, are you sure?" Leonard looked over at her.

"Yeah. Just like identifying him, I want to get it over with." Penny grabbed her engagement ring from the side table and slid it on.

"12 days." She smiled at it, trying to change the subject.

* * *

"Do you know what your'e going to say?" Leonard asked, watching Penny get dressed.

"I'm just going to say what happened." Penny slid on a black dress, this one covering her cleavage.

"11 days!" She twisted the ring on her finger, again. Leonard smiled.

"Not only is there only 11 days, but after today we should be all done with this creep." Penny nodded happily in agreement.

Penny started putting on her makeup. "I'm not sure if I can do this." She admitted.

"Yes, you can. You are very strong. And if you have any doubts, just let me know and I can help you. I can help you, you know."

"I know. I just forget sometimes." Penny finished putting on her face makeup and started to focus on her eyes. "What time is it?" She wondered.

"It's 8:45. We should probably leave as soon as your'e done." Leonard put his iPhone back in the pocket of his tuxedo pants.

"Ok, I'm done. Tell Sheldon we're leaving." Penny suggested as Leonard crossed the hallway and entered Sheldon's room.

"Sheldon, come on. We're going." Leonard stood at the door, trying to draw the impatience from his voice.

"Ok, but I don't see why it's necessary for me to go." Sheldon put down his laptop and got off of the bed.

"Moral support. Come on." He dragged Sheldon out of his room, and they all left for the courthouse.

* * *

When they pulled up to the courthouse, they could see Adam standing on the top of the stairs. They could also see Amy, Raj, Howard and Bernadette standing in a corner by a pillar. They ran up the stairs, waving to everyone, and signaling for the four to meet them by Adam.

"Hi! Do you have any concerns before we go in?" Adam asked once they reached the top.

"Can I take a break if I need to once I start?" Penny asked.

"Depends. Most likely not." Adam directed his voice to Penny.

"What will Penny have to do?" Leonard asked.

"Well, she will have to tell what happened, then she might have to answer a few questions from the defendant's lawyer. You might want to mentally prepare yourself now." Adam admitted, looking at Penny.

"What if they're too harsh?" Leonard asked.

"Then you can object, but she should answer as many questions as she can. Are you ready?" Adam questioned, leading them into the large, busy court hall and into one of the courtrooms.

"All rise." Someone yelled as the judge came in. Leonard kind of tuned out after that, watching Penny. Her eyes were too focused on him. Leonard tried to grab her hand to get her attention, and she spun around, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Thank god I wore waterproof makeup." She whispered. Leonard thought it was funny how that was her concern.

"Wil Penny please come to the stand?" The judge asked. "Penny, we don't have a last name down for you. Could you give it to us?"

"Hoffstader." Penny smiled at Leonard.

"Ok Miss Hoffstader, begin when you are ready."

"Ok. I had just gotten off of my shift at the Cheesecake Factory, where I used to work. My car wouldn't start, so I decided to walk home since it was only a few blocks, my phone was dead, and everyone else had gone home already." Penny continued explaining her story, Leonard carefully watching her, trying to see if she was going to start crying. He knew that she probably wouldn't, not wanting to show weakness in front of so many strangers.

"Alright ma'am. Anything you want to ask Ms. Hoffstader, Mr. Harris?" The judge asked a balding man in a tuxedo with a brown briefcase.

"Well. You said it was dark out when the even occurred. Is it true that you could have misidentified my client?" Mr. Harris looked at her almost as if he didn't believe her.

"No, it is not possible. There was a streetlight near by and it was a full moon that night. I saw his face many times." Penny adjusted in her seat defensively.

"Did were you or were you not walking home late at night on said night?" Mr. Harris' voice was steady and strong, even though Penny knew he was just bullshitting.

"I was, like I explained earlier. There were truly no other options." Penny's voice started to shake.

"What were you wearing on said night?" Mr. Harris asked, staring at Penny with beady eyes.

Leonard balled his fist, sticking his thumbnails into his fingers. He started to stand up to object, but Howard held him down and shook his head. Mr. Harris had already instilled that idea in Penny's head.

"I was wearing my work uniform. It's a yellow top and green skirt that covers my knees. Why?" Penny smiled at herself, proud of her answer leaving Mr. Harris with his mouth open. Leonard smiled to himself at her answer. He felt like clapping.

"I have no more questions." Mr. Harris' voice got smaller and he sat back down next to his client.

"That will be all, Penny." The judge said, dismissing her. She sat down next to Leonard, who gave her a thumbs up. It seemed to be forever before the court dismissed for the judge to decide. Finally, they called everyone back in.

"The court finds Andrew Ramirez guilty, to the charge of rape. 25 years in prison." The judge hit her hammer, and with a thud, it was final.


	8. Chapter 8: Visitors

"Are you sure you're ok?" Leonard looked at Penny, trying to meet their eyes as they sped up the oh- so- familiar stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Penny took another step and stopped on their floor.

"Because..." He trailed off, realizing he was now in the middle of a minefield. "You've been through a lot."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine. 10 days tomorrow." Penny looked at the floor.

"Can you look at me?" Leonard asked, trying to meet her eyes again. He held her still, forcing her to look in his eyes. Penny was clearly shocked by his take charge actions. "Can you tell me you are fine again?"

Penny looked at the ground for a second and looked back into his eyes. She kissed him, realizing that it was the most intimate thing they had done since the incident.

"You didn't answer my question." Leonard said quietly. He played with his keys. Penny shook her head and hugged him, placing her head on his shoulders.

"I'm really not. I just didn't want to seem to clingy. I was afraid I would loose you." Penny managed to let the words escape through her tears. Leonard closed his eyes.

"Let's go inside." Leonard moved both him and Penny toward the door, finding his key on the ring and sticking it into the key hole and twisting it. He flipped the switch he had flipped a million times. Only what laid before him he had only seen once before. The apartment was a mess, and he knew Sheldon would have flipped if he didn't make him stay at Amy's apartment. Lamps were knocked over, papers flung everywhere.

"Penny, let's go over to your apartment really fast." Leonard whispered, closing the door.

"Ok, why?" She wondered.

"I left something over there I think." Leonard quickly tip toed across the hallway, making sure Penny followed behind him. Leonard grabbed her key off of his keyring and slid it into her lock. Leonard let out a sigh of relief when they flipped a switch and Penny's apartment was in its normal state. "Stay behind me." Leonard instructed.

"Ok? Why?" Penny's voice leaked of her confusion. Leonard didn't answer, he just kept walking. He lead her through all the piles of random things, flipping on all the lights, checking everywhere he could for a person to hide in her bedroom.

"Ok listen carefully to me. Call Adam. Tell him to come here immediately. Stay here. Don't make any sounds. Lock the door. Don't let anyone in but me. I will be right back. Do not follow me, do you hear me?" Leonard's voice was dead serious. He could see Penny's eyes start to well up.

"What is going on?" Penny's voice was weak.

"Don't worry. Just call Adam." Leonard got up, leaving her on her bed. He suddenly felt a tight squeeze on his arm.

"I'm not letting you go. Whatever is going on, I'm not letting you go until Adam comes." Penny's voice shook of desperation.

"I'll call Adam, and then I have to go..." He trailed off, retrieving his phone from his pocket. He tapped a few different buttons and soon was connected to Adam.

"Hi Adam? It's Leonard. Could you send someone over here to check our apartment?" Leonard was trying his best to hide the fear in his voice.

"Yeah sure. Did someone break in?" Adam questioned so Penny couldn't hear.

"Yeah. Just send someone over as soon as possible, please?" Leonard hung up the phone, waiting for the sound of footsteps up the stairs.

"You better to tell me what the hell is going on right now Dr. Leonard Leakey Hofstader or else I swear I will get up right now and..." She trailed off, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Leonard took a deep breath, knowing she was completely serious. When Penny set her mind to something, she did it. "Someone broke in."

There was a dead silence for a second before Penny started weeping. Leonard tried to comfort her the best he could, but she kept crying. They stayed that way until they heard Penny's cell phone explode Call Me Maybe. Leonard grabbed it slid the green arrow across the bottom of the screen.

"Hello, who is this?" Leonard sat up, still holding Penny.

"It's Adam. Are you guys ok?" Adam wondered into the phone.

"Yeah, we're at Penny's. Did you find anything?" Leonard felt Penny sitting up a little.

"No, it's safe. But we do want you guys to come over. Could you?"

"Yeah sure, we'll be right over." Leonard hung up the phone, alerting Penny of what Adam had said. "Ok, we are going to go over to my apartment. Adam is over there. It will be fine." Leonard handed the phone to Penny, offering her his hand. "Don't let go. Not until we see Adam." Penny nodded tearfully, taking his hand and squeezing it. They maneuvered their linked hands around Penny's apartment, across the hall, and into Adam's view. Leonard noticed she didn't let go, even when they were safely across the hall.

"Hi Adam! What's the report?" Leonard inquired.

"Well, no one's here, but yes someone broke in. We don't think they took anything, but you'll just have to call us if you find something missing." Adam scribbled a few things down in a notebook, his dark hair bouncing a little on top of his head.

"You mean that no one's staying?" Penny's voice shook as she squeezed her grip on Leonard.

"Unfortunately, no. Sorry." Adam's finger swirled around in the air, letting his team know to wrap it up. Six men in Pasadena Police uniforms stopped what they were doing and left the small apartment. "Oh but Leonard and Penny?" Adam stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face them. "I do recommend that you move, though." As soon as they were gone Penny lost it, releasing one month's worth of tears at once. He took her to bed when she finally fell asleed in his arms. He pushed open the door, placing her on her side of the bed. He took off his glasses and tried to shut his eyes, but not being able to. He heard Penny get up only minuets later and lock the bedroom door.

"Are you awake?" Penny asked, turning over in her place.

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can go look at houses tomorrow." Leonard put his glasses back on, realizing they'd probably be talking for awhile.

"How are we going to afford that? I don't have a job anymore. And you won't either if you don't start going!" Penny started to make panic noises.

"Don't worry. I started a new project which I can do at home. I'm starting on it tomorrow. I also have a lot in savings. We'll be fine." Leonard reached over and started stroking her hair. Penny fell asleed a few moments later, dreaming of what their house would be like.


	9. Chapter 9: Big Fake Smile

_Sorry that this chapter is a litter shorter than usual, but I promise I'll make it up to you when I upload next! As usual thanks for your intrest/ reviews! xoxo, moihaha_

* * *

Leonard woke up that morning to Penny's pink laptop's keys clicking and her fingers gliding across them.

"Sorry! Did I wake you up?" Penny asked, not looking up from her laptop.

"No that's ok. What's so important?" Leonard wondered, grabbing his glasses from the side table. Penny slid the laptop 45 degrees to face Leonard.

"Houses."

"Find anything?"

"Well, not really. Just this one." Penny clicked on one of the pictures of homes. "It's a 4 bedroom, 2 bath on 12th street. It's in a really good neighborhood with good schools." Leonard thought it was weird she mentioned that, but didn't say anything.

"It looks great! I'll call the number and we can go look at it this afternoon." Leonard reached over and kissed Penny, glad she was looking into this so seriously.

"Perfect! I'll go shower and get dressed exedra. Come over when your'e done." Penny beamed, jumping up from the bed. Leonard called the number on the screen. Leonard got up from his place in bed, got dressed, and ran across the hall to Penny's. The shower was still running, so he just sat on her couch.

The shower sound suddenly stopped. "LEONARD!" Erupted from the bathroom. Leonard got up from the couch, scurrying over to the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Can you grab me a towel?"

"Sure. One or two?"

"Two." Leonard grabbed two towels and handed them to Penny, glancing away from her.

"Oh for God's sake Leonard we're getting married in 10 days, you've seen me naked." Leonard walked into the bathroom, handing her the towels and watching her wrap her hair and dry off. Penny walked into her room, dropping her towel and choosing a casual dress. "What time are we meeting with them?" Penny asked, unwrapping her hair and sitting down at her vanity.

"Uh, 10:30." Leonard said, looking at his phone. "It's 10 right now, in case your'e wondering."

"Damn. Ok, I'm almost done." Penny waved a mascara wand over her eyelashes. "Ok, I'm done. Let's go!" They climbed down one set of stairs before Penny spoke up.

"You know, it's going to be weird not coming up and down these stairs everyday." Penny said, stepping down another stair before getting on a landing.

"I guess it will be." Leonard removed his keys from his pocket as they entered the parking lot. They got into his car and drove to 12th street.

"Wow! It's gorgeous!" Penny gushed, opening the door before Leonard had a chance to. Leonard thought about saying something corny like "Just like you" but decided against it.

"Yes it is!" A tall, fake smiley woman stepped out of the home. She had a name tag that told them her name was Sherry from Home Brothers Realty.

"Oh hi! I'm Leonard and this is my fiancee Penny." Leonard said, motioning to Penny.

"Hi, I'm Penny." Penny and Leonard both shook her hand and she let them into the home.

"Wow! I love the entrance!" Penny said, stepping over the threshold, looking up the staircase. "Is the furniture included?" She asked.

"We can negotiate." Sherry smiled harder, motioning them toward a large living room. "Here we have the living room, and the kitchen. And then on the other side of the kitchen, we have the dining room. Then we have the home office. And here we are back at the front door!" Sherry pointed to one of the doors in the kitchen. "Then there is the entrance to the garage. It's a two stall."

"Can we go upstairs?" Penny asked.

"Of course!"

"Great." Penny nodded, mimicking Sherry's fake smile. Penny grabbed Leonard's hand and ran up the stairs. "Ok, let me just say, I love this house!"

"Me too, I love the home office. I'm thinking about getting a job at home. What do you think?"

"I think that that is a great idea!" Penny pulled Leonard in for a kiss. "Let's finish this first." Penny lead them through one of the empty bedrooms, with a jack and jill bathroom connecting it to another empty bedroom. They went into the master bedroom, and all of the other rooms upstairs.

"What do you think?" Penny asked, when they finally got to the end of the upstairs rooms.

"I love it. What about you?"

"Can we just buy it?"

"I'm sure Sherry would love to help us out with that." Leonard said sarcastically. Penny giggled and they ran down the stairs.

"We'd like to buy it!" Penny announced when they got to the base of the stairs.

"Oh Perfect! I thought you might! I brought some papers along just in case!" They watched as Sherry pulled some papers for them to sign out of her briefcase.

* * *

"You know, this is going to be our last week in the apartments." Penny blurted out of the blue over her pizza.

"I guess it will be." Leonard said, grabbing a fry off of his plate.

"It's going to be weird." Penny admitted. "Your'e being really quiet tonight."

"Sorry." Leonard apologized. "I've just been thinking. I've wanted this for so long, and now it's happening."

"What?" Penny asked, playing with the straw on her glass.

"You. Ever since we met." Leonard looked down at his Red Robin burger.

"Really?" Penny cocked her head to the side, trying to read his expression. "I'm not anything special, you know that right?"

"Yes you are, I don't know how you could not know that. You really are amazing, Penny." Leonard looked up, to see if she was freaking out. Penny was just sitting there smiling at him.

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that. 9 days."


	10. Chapter 10: Short and Sweet

_Ok, sorry about the super short chapter, but I really needed to end it where I did. You'll understand when you get there. Anyways, thanks for your continued interest, Don't own anything, which I actually haven't said yet, omg. Please review, as always, xoxo, moihaha_

* * *

"Leonard! You can't come in here! What do you think you're doing?" Penny heard Amy scream from the hallway outside of the room she was having her makeup and hair done in. "You can't see Penny before the wedding! It's bad luck!" _Good luck getting past Amy. _ Penny thought to herself. She looked over at Bernadette who was sitting on a chair nearby trying to stifle her giggling into her clutch.

"Good news! Leonard was trying to see you, but I made sure he didn't come in. It's bad luck you know!" Amy said, proud of herself.

"Oh I don't believe in that stuff. He could have come in, Amy." Penny watched herself in the mirror as Rachel finished up her eyeliner.

"Howard saw me before our wedding." Bernadette added.

"Still, you can't argue with tradition." Amy said, pacing the floor behind Penny.

"Amy, your'e talking to a girl who proposed to her fiancee." Penny defended.

"Ok, Penny, Do you like it? I went with a really romantic bold ish look on your eyes and a neutral coral lip." Rachel flipped her red hair behind her shoulder and watched Penny nod in the mirror.

"I love it! Thanks so much for coming on such short notice!" Penny got up from the chair, twirling her blonde curls around her finger, suddenly getting nervous. "I have to tell you something I haven't told Leonard yet and I'm really scared." Penny closed her eyes tightly, and then opened them, knowing she had to continue.

* * *

The ceremony was quick, the way they both wanted it. It was a small gathering of their friends standing on either side of them, much like Howard and Bernadette's. They didn't really have much of the reception, either, they thought having so many people surrounding them would freak Penny out. It was short and sweet.

* * *

"How did you tell Sheldon?" Penny asked, walking up the sidewalk's steps, hand in hand with Leonard.

"Well. That was easier than I thought. I just happened to mention it when Amy was there, and I also happened to mention the little break in, and Sheldon of course wanted to move out. He made the mistake of bitching about having no where to stay. Amy informed him that the apartment across the hall was vacant. The rest is history." Leonard smiled at the sound of Penny giggling. Penny stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, umm I think your'e on my dress." Penny started laughing, yet again as Leonard picked her up and carried her across the threshold.

"Well, Mrs. Hofstader, ready to sleep for our first night as a married couple?" Leonard asked, carrying her up the stairs.

"I am, Dr. Hofstader." Penny giggled to herself, standing at the top of the stairs and kissing him. "You know, this is exactly where we kissed on week ago."

"I guess it is." He said, moving in for another long kiss.

"Ok, I know wer'e both thinking about it, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm not ready." Penny closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I don't mind, really. I just care that you're Mrs. Hofstader, and that's it." Leonard smiled at her, trying to convince her he was fine.

"You know, this is the most I've seen you smile in a very, very long time." Penny blurted on the way to their new bedroom. They finally got into pajamas and into bed.

"Goodnight, Sweetie." Penny whispered before leaning over and kissing Leonard. They both fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Leonard woke up to the sound of Penny throwing up, laughing to himself with the fact that he rarely got up without some random noise anymore.

"Penny, are you ok?" Leonard asked, peering into the bathroom. He ran in, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. When she was finally done, she looked up at Leonard with red, puffy eyes. "OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG?" He was suddenly starting to get concerned.

"I think... I'm pregnant." Penny gasped for air between words. Leonard suddenly knew why she was so upset. He hadn't done anything more intimate than kiss Penny in almost two months.


	11. Chapter 11: New

omg like how pissed would you guys be if I just ended the story here


	12. Chapter 12: Receptionist's daughter

_Ok guys, here it is, sorry for screwing with you! Here's the new chapter, including a new character! Enjoy, please read and review! xoxo, moihaha_

* * *

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Leonard asked, still rubbing her back.

"3 weeks. I was afraid to tell you. I didn't tell anyone. In fact, I just told Amy and Bernadette yesterday."

"You were afraid to tell me?" Leonard was suddenly hurt, even though he knew he shouldn't be.

"I was afraid if I told someone it might become true, I know it's stupid." Penny started crying saying what she was thinking out loud.

"Your'e not stupid. You were scared. I understand. But you do know that there's only one thing to do, right?" Leonard tried to look into her eyes, but she continued looking at the floor. Penny nodded. They both quickly got dressed, too nervous to find out the truth.

* * *

"Penny?" The nurse asked, bursting into the quiet waiting room. They both got up, almost running across the cheap carpet. "You'll be in room 12." The nurse said, opening a door to a small room. "The nurse will be with you in a minuet." Leonard thanked her as the door was closing.

"Nervous?" He asked. Penny nodded weakly.

"But what if I am?" Penny wondered.

"Than we'll make it work." Leonard tried to assure her, but first trying to assure himself.

"Hi, How are you guys today?" The nurse asked.

"Good. Nervous." Penny played with her hair.

* * *

"Still nervous?" Leonard asked. Penny nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find out soon."

"What would we do?" Penny asked.

"Well. We'd raise him or her as if they were mine. It's going to be hard, but just keep in mind that we don't know for sure yet. Stop stressing yourself out."

"But what if..." Penny was cut off by Leonard.

"We aren't going to worry anymore until we know for sure."

"Hi! I have your results." The doctor greeted.

"Well?"

"You don't have any STDs, and you are not pregnant."

"Why did I miss a period? And the throwing up?" Penny was starting to get annoyed.

"I think you might have PTSD, or Post tramatic stress disorder." The doctor explained. "I have you set to meet with a therapist tomorrow. Here's their information." She handed Penny a card.

"PTSD?" Penny wondered.

"Yes, it can give some people with severe cases physical symptoms. Like throwing up."

* * *

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD." Penny paced back in fourth in front of their couch.

"Penny, sit down, you're making me nervous."

"I have a mental disorder. And Sheldon doesn't. Oh my god Sheldon is more normal than I am." Penny collapsed onto the couch.

"Penny, calm down. Having a mental disorder is not that bad. With therapy..."

"Oh hell no, I am not going to therapy. I don't need it." Penny protested.

"Yes you do. You have a me-" Leonard was cut off.

"Don't you dare say that damn word." Penny was now starting to yell. "Like what the hell does that even mean? 'Post tramatic stress disorder'?" Leonard opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by Penny. "If you give me a literal ass meaning I will chop your balls off."

Leonard opened his mouth and closed it again. "Just come over here." Penny tried to calm down, laying down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Penny soon fell asleep.

* * *

"What happened?" Penny asked, sitting up suddenly in her bed.

"You fell asleep."

"Oh. You know, I was thinking." Penny trailed off, as if she was unsure on how to say something.

"Good." Leonard joked.

"Shut up." She said, nudging him playfully. "I was thinking. Thinking I was pregnant made me think about I want to have kids with you."

"I agree. Even though I'm really glad it didn't happen the way we thought it was going to." Leonard nodded.

"I'm ready." Penny said, looking down.

"Really?" Leonard asked, shutting his laptop. Penny nodded.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Leonard asked, holding up Penny's coat before putting on his own.

"No, but like before, I don't really have a choice."

"You do, this is just in your best interest." Leonard said, opening the door and holding it open.

* * *

"Wow." Penny said. The therapist's office was decorated very minimalist ish, but still gorgeous.

"Penny Hoffstader." Leonard said, walking up to the receptionist's desk.

"That's a funny name for someone with a penis." The receptionist retorted flatly.

"It's not mine, it's my wife's." Leonard realized once he said it she was being sarcastic.

"Have a seat, Dr Reynolds will be with you in a minuet." She lifted her pen and pointed to a few seats. Leonard thanked her and they sat down.

"Well, the receptionist is a joy." Penny pointed out, plopping into one of the seats. Leonard snickered at her ability to joke in the midst of all of this.

"Penny Hofstader?" Dr Reynolds burst into the room, opening the only door. Penny stood up, waving to Leonard and entering the door, almost closing it behind her before a tiny blonde girl walked past.

"Sorry!" Penny said, walking past her and into the room.

"Oh that's ok." The girl said, smiling. The girl walked over to the seat next to Leonard. "Are you new here?" She asked. Her voice was tiny, like Bernadette's, but a tiny bit louder and deeper.

"How could you tell?" Leonard asked, looking up at her.

"Well, first of all, I know all of Dr. Reynold's patients. Second of all, your wife is clearly extremely tense. I can tell by the way she's standing. Dr. Reynolds usually teaches tense people a different way to stand so they're less, well, tense." The girl flipped her, hair, clearly impressed with herself.

"Wow! That's impressive! What's your name?" Leonard asked, looking at the girl.

"Miranda. I'm fourteen, no I don't look fourteen, I've been coming here for three years, and I have been diagnosed with Social Anxiety and Depression. I know I just answered at least three of your next questions." Miranda twisted a strand of her hair.

"I'm Leonard. I never would have guessed either of the reasons you are here! You must be doing very well!" Leonard looked at her, trying to guess what age he thought Miranda was before she told him. It definitely wasn't fourteen, she looked at least sixteen.

"Thank you! Dr Reynolds says my anxiety is more toward people my age. Which I think makes sense, because I've never had a real friend." Miranda's voice faded out on the last words.

"I'm sorr..." Leonard was cut off by her voice.

"Nononono! Please don't. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry!" Miranda said, trying to retract her last sentence.

"No, don't be sorry. I totally know how you feel. I was teased in school, too." Leonard tried to wave the memories away.

"I mean, I have a few friends, but they're all adults. It's not the same thought, you know." Miranda sounded less strong than she was when she first introduced herself.

Leonard nodded, even though he didn't know. "Penny's here because of PTSD. She was raped about a month ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. PTSD patients usually do really well, don't worry." Miranda informed him.

"I'm not worried about Penny, she's very strong." Leonard assured Miranda.

"I can tell you know what I'm talking about. With the bullying thing. Don't take this too personally, I've been told I'm very observant."

"I've noticed. And yes, I was bullied." Leonard tried to wave away the bad memories in his head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Miranda glanced away.

"No, it's fine. It wasn't off topic by any means." Leonard dismissed it.

"Where do you work?" Miranda asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm physicist." Leonard announced.

"Oh that's cool. You must be really smart!" The way Miranda said it made him think of Penny.

"Thank you." Just then, The door opened, revealing a mess- of- Penny. "Oh my god!" He rushed over to her. "Are you ok?" Penny didn't say anything, she just tightly squeezed Leonard. He awkwardly wrapped his hands around her back. "It's ok." He whispered. Penny released from the hug, sitting down on one of the seats.

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked, looking at Penny. Penny looked up, trying to find out who was talking to her. "Over here." Miranda signalled to herself.

"Oh. Hi sweetie." Penny examined the small girl.

"Hi. You didn't answer my question." Miranda looked at Penny, trying to analyze her. "I'm Miranda." Miranda gave the same speech to Penny as she did to Leonard.

"I'm fine." Penny wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Penny, right?" Miranda asked. Penny nodded. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you." Miranda said quietly.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Penny smiled at Miranda. "Did you talk to Leonard?" Miranda giggled and nodded.

"Yeah I thought so." Penny looked over at Leonard, who was now in the chair next to her.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you guys make a great couple." Miranda smiled at them.

"Thank you." Penny giggled and grabbed Leonard's hand. "So how do you know everyone so well?" She asked Miranda.

"My mom's the receptionist." Miranda answered, looking over at the front desk around the corner.


	13. Chapter 13: Do they even sell coffee?

**_Hi guys! It's me, and I just have to tell you this might be the last time I will update until next Saturday, I'm going on vacation! Anyways, please don't worry, I'm not going to quit on this story! xoxo, moihaha_**

* * *

"Hi Miranda!" Leonard greeted, waving to the small blonde girl in her usual seat.

"Oh hi Leonard! Hi Penny! What's new?" Miranda got up from her seat, and smiled at them.

"Not much. It's my fourth session, but not much other than that." Penny took her seat next to Miranda.

"Well congrats. It's your one month-aiversary. You survived!" Miranda giggled, hugging Penny.

"Aww thanks sweetie!" Penny sounded squeezed through the hug. Miranda let go, motioning to the therapist's door.

"Have fun!" She said.

"Will do!" Penny yelled facing the door and entering.

"What's up buttercup?" Miranda looked at Leonard. He smiled at Miranda's phrase that he remembered Penny used.

"Not much. What's up with you?" Leonard asked, sitting in his regular seat.

"Nothing. How's Penny?" Miranda asked.

"She's doing really well. I can tell she's been doing a lot better since we started coming here."

"Good, I'm glad." Miranda picked at one of her nails. "Did you hear about..?" Miranda cut herself off. "Oh God you didn't."

"What? Didn't hear about what?" Leonard started to worry.

"Didn't hear about what Dr Reynolds said." Miranda looked nervously around the room while biting her lip. "Penny..."

"What's going on with Penny? C'mon, you've already spilled." Leonard said, egging her on.

"She is afraid of leaving you alone." Miranda looked guilty.

"Afraid of leaving me?" Leonard asked, confused on what she meant.

"She's afraid something will happen to you." Miranda looked down at the small coffee table that was sporting several magazines.

* * *

"LEONARD, COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" Penny yelled from upstairs.

"COMING!" Leonard got up from his desk and responded, running up the stairs. "What's up?"

"Happy birthday." Penny smiled, handing him a small gift box wrapped with red ribbon.

"How did you remember?" Leonard grinned at the thought of birthday presents, the ones he didn't have as a child.

"Not remember my husband's birthday?" She smiled watching him tear at the red ribbon. "This one's really special. I promise." Leonard tore at the blue paper, revealing a rectangular white box. The lid flew across the room, landing in front of Penny's shoe collection.

"Oh my God!" Leonard threw Penny into a tight hug, causing her to squeal. He dropped the box on the floor, and a positive pregnancy test fell out of the tiny rectangular box.

* * *

"Hey Miranda!" Leonard greeted, sitting in his seat beside her and Penny, waiting for Penny to join him in her typical seat.

"Hi! What's new with you guys?" Miranda asked, putting down her copy of Seventeen.

"Well. I'm pregnant, for one..." Penny smiled, loving saying those words.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Miranda hugged Penny, smiling at her, silently wondering if the child was Leonard's, but stopping herself from asking.

"Thanks Sweetie! Ok, I have to go, Dr. Reynolds doesn't like it when I loiter." Penny joked, getting up and speeding into the small hallway, and past the doorway, closing the door behind her.

"Congrats!" Miranda said to Leonard.

"Thanks!" Leonard thanked her, seeming to read her thoughts. "It's mine, don't worry."

"Oh great! I was sort of worried about that, to be honest. I'm not sure if Penny can handle that with her case." Miranda stated.

"Don't worry, it's only about one month in. It's really early." Leonard assured her. Miranda collapsed into fetal position on the floor. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?" He screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a panic attack. Wait a sec..." Leonard was shocked how calm she sounded, besides the fact she was out of breath. Miranda got up and sat back down in her chair. It was about five minuets before she got back up again.

"Sorry about that. I get those sometimes. They are a bitch to deal with, but whatever. Anyways, I think we were talking about Penny?" Leonard sat in shock that Miranda could recover so quickly from that. "Oh, I know what you're thinking. You've never seen someone have a panic attack before, have you?" Leonard shook his head. "It's less terrifying each time it happens, trust me. You almost get used to it. You just have to wait it out, like almost everything else."

"Yeah, I guess. Does that happen at school?" Leonard asked, fascinated with Miranda's bravery on the subject.

"Oh hell yes. It happens all the time. It even happens in the hallway sometimes. But of course people don't know what's going on, but whatever." Miranda dismissed it.

"Does anyone know about, well..."

"My anxiety, depression, that stuff? Not really, It freaks me out thinking about talking to them. That's how it is." Miranda explained, trying to figure out the impressed look on Leonard's face. "It's nothing impressive, just an adaptation." Miranda remarked.

Penny opened the small door, entering the waiting room. "Hey guys!" She said from the door, scurrying over to her chair.

"Hi Penny!" Miranda smiled at her. "How did it go?"

"Great! I'm really glad you made me go!" Penny looked over at Leonard. Miranda glanced over at the big wall clock on the wall nearby.

"Oh! Sorry! I have to go! I have to be at work in thirty minuets!" Miranda sprung up from her seat, waving goodbye to Leonard, Penny and her mom as she sped out of the door. Penny and Leonard followed soon behind her, almost running down the stairs and out of the double doors and into their car.

* * *

Penny squealed at the sight of a bird building a nest outside of the third floor window at Starbucks.

"What's so exciting?" Leonard asked, setting down their decaf drinks. Penny pointed to the tree outside of their window, specifically the birds. Leonard smiled and giggled to himself at what excited her. "What time did Bernadette say she'd be here?" He asked.

"Uh." Penny checked her iPhone locked screen. "Two minuets. Two minuets ago." Penny looked back at the window. The door chime went off, and a few people turned their attention to the door, where Bernadette was clearly trying to convince Howard that Starbucks was something not only white girls do.

"See, Leonard's here!" Bernadette pointed to their small booth by the window.

"Bernie, you'll have to give me a better example than that. Penny's had him by the testicles for six years." Howard groaned, looking over their large menu. "Where the hell is the coffee?" He asked.

"It's all coffee. Just order a muffin, or something." Bernadette was clearly loosing her patience.

"I'll have a simple coffee, with one of those poppyseed things." Howard pointed to a muffin in a large glass case. The barista nodded, grabbing it with a plastic glove and putting it on a paper covered tray, and waited for Bernadette's order.

"I'll just have a peppermint mocha." Bernadette placed her purse on the counter, digging for her phone. "I have a coupon." She presented the phone to the barista, who scanned it.

"Your total is $6.28." The barista smiled, putting Howard's coffee on the tray. Howard rolled his eyes, clearly saying 'Who pays that much for coffee?' Bernadette ignored him, handing the barista her card and sitting down with her mocha at the table.

"Oh hey!" Penny greeted.

"Hi!" Leonard put his drink down.

"Why would people pay that much for a damn coffee? There's nothing special about it. Just coffee." Howard ranted. Bernadette kicked him under the table, giving him the signal he needed to shut up.

"Hey! We haven't seen you in forever! What's up?" Bernadette said, clearly trying to change the topic.

"Well." Penny looked over at Leonard, clearly trying to surpress a happy giggle. "I'm pregnant. And it's his." Penny felt strange, having to clarify that when she was married for goodness sake.

"OH MY GOD!" Bernadette jumped up and hugged Penny. "Do you know the gender yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet. They said it's too early to tell." Penny sat back down and explained. "So what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing compared to your news!" Bernadette giggled happily with Penny and Howard rolled his eyes at Leonard.


	14. Chapter 14: Olive Garden

_**Ok guys, this is for sure the last upload before I leave for a week where there is no internet. I leave tomorrow at eight, so this is it until probably Monday. Enjoy! xoxo as always, moihaha**_

* * *

"Dammit!" Penny screamed from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked, walking into the small room, noticing Penny's head buried in the toilet.

"If it wasn't increasingly obvious by..." Penny's sarcastic comment was cut off by her forcing herself to stick her head into the toilet. Leonard rushed over, pulling her hair back and rubbing circles in her back.

"I'm sorry. It'll be over soon." Leonard assured her. Penny looked up and glared at him.

"You're right. Only six months." Penny rolled her eyes and Leonard tried to ignore her bitter sarcasm.

"Could be less." He reminded her.

"Could be more." She retorted.

"Well at the very least we're going to the doctor today, and we can find out the sex." Leonard tried to assure her.

"Too bad we can't find out when I'll stop looking fat and start looking pregnant."

"You're not fat. You're healthy, not to mention pregnant. Penny, you're the most beautiful I've ever seen you." Leonard tried to sound comforting.

"Yeah. Just wait until I'm a whale." Penny retorted.

"That would be a phenomenon." Leonard joked.

"Shut up." Penny said flatly, trying not to grin.

* * *

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to start picking out pink dresses!" Penny gushed.

"What if it's a boy?" Leonard asked, looking up from his emails on his iPhone.

"It won't be. You know, I read online that the mother can usually tell the gender of the baby before the doctors can." Penny sounded sure of herself. Leonard tried his best not to smile at Penny's sudden excitement.

"How are you folks doing today?" The doctor asked, bursting into the small exam room.

"Sick." Penny answered from the tiny bed.

"Well that's normal." The doctor, whose name tag read Dr Fields, went over to her desk and grabbed a blue gel. He spread the gel over Penny's stomach, waving a wand over it, displaying a black and white image on the screen. "Do you want to know the sex?" Dr Fields asked, looking over at Penny, who was giggling giddily and squeezing Leonard's hand, who was on the verge of crying. Penny nodded eagerly. "It's a girl!"

* * *

"How many are in your party tonight?" The dining room at Olive Garden bustled with small random noises, making the host hard to hear.

"Two." Leonard told him, looking around to see which tables were available.

"Ok, right this way." The host lead them to a small booth in the corner. "Enjoy, your server will be with you in just a second."

Penny smiled at him and thanked him as the host walked away.

"Hi! How are you guys today?" Their waiter asked. They both looked up.

"Miranda?" Penny giggled.

"OHMIGOSH HI!" Miranda greeted. "I didn't know you guys came here!"

"We do, but we usually go to the other one." Leonard explained.

"Oh, I see. Ok, let me guess? Penny will have a water, she would typically have a diet coke, or a margarita, but since she became pregnant she can't do fizzy things, because she has developed an aversion to them, or alcohol, for that matter, and Leonard will also have a water, because he feels guilty drinking a fizzy things when Penny can't." Miranda was clearly proud of herself by the way she tightened her ponytail.

"Spot on." Penny said, laughing at the Miranda's accuracy. Miranda scribbled some things down and ran off, her curly blonde ponytail swinging back and fourth as she skipped into the kitchen. "Oh my gosh I love that girl!" Miranda came back extremely quickly with the waters.

"Here ya go! Are we ready to order?" She asked, still smiling. Leonard looked over at Penny, who usually took longer of the two of them. She nodded.

"I'll just have a personal pizza. Pepperoni." He handed his menu to Miranda, who scribbled something onto a piece of paper in flowery cursive handwriting.

"Penny?" Miranda looked up from her notepad.

"Same." Penny handed the menu to Miranda. She crossed out the one she had written before and replaced it with a two.

"Ok that'll be out as soon as possible!" They watched as Miranda scurried again to the swinging door. Suddenly, a small group of teenagers were seated a few tables away.

"Your server will be with you in just a minuet." The host said, as he did with them before.

"Are you sure she works here?" The one with the mohawk asked.

"Yeah, Ty has photos." The one with minty green hair confirmed.

"Whatever." The last one with normal looking hair piped up.

Miranda burst out of the kitchen, stopping in her tracks when she saw the three of them.

"Hello Miranda." Mohawk said in an evilish voice. The other two snickered. Leonard balled his fists, sticking his thumb into his middle finger. He knew where this was going.

"Whatsamatter?" Normal hair asked, the other two now in hysterics. "Brain damage from you mom smoking while pregnant?" Penny bit her lip, looking over at Leonard who hadn't looked that mad since she had to testify in court.

"Leonard?" Penny's voice shrank. He didn't seem to hear her, he slid out of the booth, and over to the table. Penny ran after him. "Leonard!" She whispered harshly, hoping to get his attention.

"I bet you think you're cool don't you?" Leonard almost yelled, standing at the table. He had a large rush of adrenaline as they stopped laughing. "Did you happen to know that a stunt like this could land this poor girl in a grave, thanks to asses like you? She happens to have depression, and social anxiety. And no, that is not due to brain damage, that is because of traumatic events, which, if I had to guess, probably had something to do with people like you who think it's funny to be complete dickheads." Penny stood there in shock of Leonard's sudden bravery. The whole restaurant was silent. Someone dropped their fork on a plate, landing in a kink, but that was about it. The three didn't say anything, they just got up and left. Miranda had run away right after the brain damage comment. As soon as they had left, the entire Olive Garden restaurant had burst out into applause. Leonard had to admit, it gave him a small rush of adrenaline to hear it, but he still wasn't hungry.

"I'm going to go check on her." Penny said, almost running to the women's restroom. She pushed open the door, to find Miranda crying in the mirror.

"Hi Penny." Miranda greeted, in her usual warm tone.

"Are you ok?" Penny asked her.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Miranda admitted.

"I think you'll be happy to know Leonard stood up for you. They left and the whole restaurant applauded. He's explaining what happened to your manager right now. We can take you home, if you want." Penny offered, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ok. As long as it's ok with everyone." Miranda pushed open the door, laughing to herself for a second before pulling it and entering the entrance, where Leonard was waiting.

"Ready to go?" He asked, looking in Penny and Miranda's direction. Miranda nodded, almost running outside while Penny and Leonard followed her.


	15. Chapter 15: The Olive Garden Incident

_Hola! Thank you guys for being patient with me over my vacation! As promised, here is the new update! Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to upload tonight, and I had to write it all tonight. Enjoy! xoxo, moihaha_

* * *

Miranda was sitting in her usual chair in the small waiting room. Penny had secretly debated not coming to the therapist today, for the very reason of Leonard's sanity in the waiting room. Penny sat down, waiting for Leonard to follow.

"Hi!" Miranda greeted, as she did every week.

"Hi." Penny and Leonard said in unison. There was a rare moment of silence between them, before Miranda spoke up.

"Oh, I see. The Olive Garden incident." Miranda's tone of voice slipped from her usual sunshiny ness into a more understanding tone. "Look, I really am ok. Things like that happen far too often to count. You just get over it. I'm just sorry you had to see that. Penny, you don't have to feel awkward going in to your appointment. I'm really ok. I honestly think Leonard is more shook up than I am." Miranda confirmed.

"Alright. See you later, Em." Penny got up from her spot, trying to remove any leaks of unsure- ness in her voice. She scurried into the little hallway, and opened the door.

"Thank you." Miranda mustered, trying to look Leonard in the eyes. He refused to break his eye contact with the ugly peach carpet. "I know what you're thinking." Miranda smiled, secretly hoping Leonard would play her guessing game.

"Ok, try me." Leonard challenged, looking into Miranda's eyes, and trying to read her expression, then wondering how she did it with him and Penny.

"You're feeling sorry for me. You secretly regret that you made a scene at the restaurant, and you are scared you did the wrong thing. But on the other hand, you also feel like you should have done more. You might not know this, but you have a really good heart." Miranda completed her analysis, reading Leonard's face.

"Yes." He muttered, confirming Miranda's theory and making her smile.

"Ok, first of all, you don't have to feel sorry for me. In fact, please don't." Miranda's voice sounded higher on the last two words. "Second of all... You did the right thing, you don't have to be worried about that. Ok, this is just an assumption based on your behavior, but you always seem to assume you did the wrong thing. Is that true?" Miranda glanced over at Leonard, who was now crying silently to himself. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's ok. You're right." Leonard didn't look up. Miranda threw her arm around his shoulders.

"Leonard, listen to me. You did not do anything wrong. In fact, in Penny's case, just think of all the things you did right. I can also tell you've had people your whole life telling you you we'ren't good enough. But listen, Leonard, they were wrong. Just think about it. You have an amazing job, which you earned by being super smart, and years of hard work. You have an amazing wife, and a daughter. I don't think Penny could have gone through what she has without you." Miranda finished her speech, trying to figure out how Leonard responded to it. He slowly sat back up from his hunched over position. Leonard sat up, looking at Miranda.

"You know you really are amazing. I feel like I should be paying you for therapy." Miranda giggled at his comment, tossing a blonde curl over her shoulder. Her blue eyes glittered with pride. Suddenly, the sound of the creaky door burst over the faint elevator music in the waiting room. Leonard stood up when Penny exited the small hallway, and entered the small chair-y waiting room.

"Hi!" Penny giggled, hugging Miranda. Miranda smiled at her, watching both her and Leonard sit down next to her. She sat down in her spot herself.

"Miranda, do you want to join us and our friends at dinner tonight?" Penny asked, out of the blue.

"Really?" Penny nodded. "You don't think they'll care if a teenager tags along?" Miranda asked.

"Are you kidding? Sweetie, you're not a teenager. You're more advanced than I am!" Penny exclaimed.

"Sure. Umm, where?"

"Our house." Penny said quickly, hoping Miranda wasn't over thinking the whole 'not a restaurant thing', realizing this was the way she felt when she said things to Leonard when they were dating, or in one of those awkward 'friends' phases.

"Ok, could you pick me up?" Miranda asked, hoping that at least Leonard would catch on to the whole 'fourteen year olds can't drive' thing.

"Sure, how about six?" Leonard said quickly before Penny could say something revealing she had forgotten Miranda's age.

"Ok, see you then!" Miranda got up from her place, heading toward the door. "Sorry I have to go to work." She explained.

* * *

"Leonard?" Penny asked absent- mindedly in the car, looking at different passing trees.

"Yeah?" He answered, not diverting his attention from the straight road.

"I'm a little scared." Penny admitted. "What if everyone doesn't like Miranda? What if she has a panic attack? What if..." Leonard cut her off mid thought.

"How could they not like Miranda, first of all? Second of all, they will understand. Remember when Raj dated Lucy? Stop worrying. It'll be fine!" He assured her.

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about." Penny looked down at her nails. Leonard quickly pulled the car into a gas station parking lot, looking into Penny's eyes frantically.

"Are you ok?" He was suddenly scared, and it leaked into his voice.

"I'm fine." Penny was suddenly scared too, she giggled nervously at how protective Leonard was.

"Oh." Leonard sighed with relief.

"It's just... It's really stupid I know, but..." Penny trailed off.

"You can tell me." Leonard said reassuringly.

"I'm afraid that our child will be stupid, like me." Penny looked down.

"Penny, you aren't stupid. You hang out with a bunch of geniuses. And also, the genetic probability is that our child will inherit my traits in that department." Leonard assured her, even though he knew that wasn't necessarily true, he knew Penny wasn't probably listening to anything after 'genetic probability'

"Thank you." Penny said, smiling, sounding happier than she did a moment ago. "I really needed that." She smiled, and Leonard smiled back, turning back onto the road.


	16. Chapter 16: Mind Reader

_Hi all! I wrote this all tonight, and thought I'd post tonight. Why not? Enjoy! xoxo, moihaha_

* * *

"Where do I sit?" Miranda asked, her turquoise eyes darting around their medium- sized dining room. Penny slid a large blue plate covered in pizza to the middle of the table.

"Here's fine!" Penny said, motioning to a chair toward the end of the long table. Miranda pulled the chair and sat down. Leonard entered the room carrying a large pepsi bottle, and placed it in the middle of the table. Miranda looked down at the table cloth. Penny sat down next to Miranda.

"Doing ok?" Penny asked Miranda.

"Yeah I'm fine." Miranda answered. "Penny?" Penny woke up from her daydream.

"Yeah?"

"Seriously, relax. I'm not going to have a panic attack, or anything like that." Miranda assured her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." Miranda cut her off.

"I know. Trust me." Just then, the doorbell wrang. Leonard shuffled to the door, showing Bernadette, Howard and Raj into the dining room.

"Hi!" Bernadette squeaked, sitting down in the chair next to Penny. Howard sat in the chair next to Bernadette, and Raj in the one near Howard.

"Who is..?" Howard began to ask, before Penny cut him off.

"Miranda." Penny announced as Leonard, Sheldon and Amy entered the room. "Her mom works as a receptionist at my therapist's." Penny explained. "She's almost like a mindreader." Penny said proudly. Miranda gushed in her chair, tossing her blonde curl over her shoulder proudly.

"Really?" Sheldon sounded intrigued. He sat down in the chair beside Raj, Amy and Leonard soon followed. Miranda nodded.

"Let me guess? You want me to read you?" Miranda sounded sarcastic on the last few words.

"Try me." Sheldon challenged, an intense look in his eyes.

"Sheldon don-" Leonard tried, but Miranda cut him off.

"Leonard, it's fine. First of all, you're extremely skeptical, because you think it's impossible for psychics to exist. You didn't stop to think about the fact that really, it's just logical deduction. Also, I can tell you try as hard as possible to hide your feelings, showing them only to a very small select few, maybe two people. I think they are both related to you. You are trying to hide your feelings from one person in particular, and it scares you that you have feelings for this person, you've never had feelings like this before, and you fear that it will make you worse at your job, because it won't be your single focus if you admit these feelings. Also, you don't like change." Miranda smiled to herself, looking over at a jaw- dropped Sheldon. Penny bit the inside of her lip, trying not to smile. _Spot on, as usual._ Penny thought. Sheldon was the first to speak.

"Impressive." He said, without realizing he had just accidentally confirmed he had feelings for Amy. Miranda's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows, clearly not expecting him to confirm what she said.

"You have feelings for me?" Amy looked over at Sheldon. He looked down and nodded. Amy smiled, gabbing his hand under the table. Penny glanced over at Leonard, discovering he was as shocked as she was.

"Well. That didn't take long." Miranda got up from her seat, rushing out of the room. "I've got to go." She said quietly, running up the stairs. Penny stood up, and Leonard followed her out of the room, and up the stairs. They found Miranda laying in fetal position, at the top of the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Penny shrieked.

"Penny!" Leonard whispered, taking her hand as she dragged him up the stairs. "Penny, she's ok. This is what a panic attack looks like." He explained when they reached the top. "You just have to let her go." Penny dropped to her knees, kneeling beside Miranda and stroking her hair. Miranda's eyes were closed, and she was hyperventilating, for what seemed to Penny like years. Miranda finally opened her eyes, and her breathing slowed.

"I'm sorry." Miranda whispered. "I've ruined it, I heard everyone sneak out." Miranda squeezed her eyes shut.

"Miranda. Don't worry. You didn't ruin anything." Penny whispered, letting Miranda's head fall into her lap as she stroked her hair. Miranda's eyes relaxed into a more natural closed position. Penny's eyes widened. "Is she ok?" She whispered frantically at Leonard, who was also kneeling on the floor beside her.

"I think she's fine. She's probably just in a happy place, or something like that." Leonard assured her. Penny smiled, still stroking Miranda's hair.

"Do you think she's ok?" Penny asked again, looking down at Miranda, who was now asleep in her lap.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry, just like I said. Miranda will calm down once she wakes up." Leonard clarified, suddenly smiling.

"What?" Penny asked, giggling.

"You're going to be a great mother." Leonard said, smiling at them. Penny smiled back, looking down at her stomach, which was now a little bit rounder than it had been the week before, and anyone could easily tell she was pregnant.

"Do you want to take her home?" Penny asked, looking back up at Leonard.

"No, it's the weekend, I can call her mother and we can have her sleep in the spare room." Leonard reached into his pocket, texting Mrs. Downey and putting his phone back in the small pocket. Penny yawned, then tried to cover it with her hand.

"Let's go to bed." Leonard suggested, getting up almost forgetting about Miranda. Penny looked up at him, a giggle ish grin. Leonard crouched back down, stopping Penny from trying to pick up Miranda, while picking her up himself and carrying her into the small guest room and placing her onto the bed, letting Penny bury her in the covers, and placing her head under a pillow. Penny leaned down, kissing her forehead, and closing the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 17: Bubblegum mist

_Sorry these last few chapters have been very Miranda centered, but there is a reason, just bare with me. She is not just some random person, you'll see, she is important to the story, but's that's all I'm going to say for now. Thanks for your continued interest, xoxo moihaha_

* * *

Penny squealed, grasping a pink blanket. "Look at this! It has little bunnies on it!" She shrieked gleefully. Leonard chuckled, once again, finding it funny the things she was excited by. Penny tossed the blanket into the cart, watching it turn and flip onto the small pile inside. A middle-aged woman wearing a purple "Babies R Us" smock appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi, how are you folks doing today?" She asked, her voice dripping with a southern accent. Probably Louisiana.

"Fine, thanks!" Penny smiled.

"Great." She said. "How far along are you?"

"Six and a half months." Penny answered.

"Congrats! Let me know if y'all need anything else, my name is Stephanie." Stephanie scurried off, leaving them in the isle of one thousand blankets. Penny squealed, rushing out of the isle.

"Leonard look! They have really tiny pink dresses! With matching hair bows!" Penny said excitedly, throwing them into the cart. Penny darted off excitedly again, looking at a tiny white crib with a pink mattress. "It has little bows!" Penny said, pointing to the tiny pink mattress with mini hot pink bows. "Do you like it?" Penny asked Leonard, though she had clearly already made up her mind.

"I love it!" Leonard agreed, he really didn't have much of an opinion, and figured it would just be easier to make Penny happy.

"Miss..?" Penny asked, looking for the sales clerk. "Stephanie!" She burst out, suddenly remembering her name. Stephanie turned around from where she was stocking onesies and hurried over.

"How can I help you kind people?" She asked. Penny pointed at the crib.

"Can we place an order on this?" Penny asked. Stephanie nodded.

"We actually have this one in store, and there is a matching changing table, dresser, and rocking chair if you're interested." Stephanie suggested. Penny's mouth hung open, as she slammed her cupped hand into Leonard's arm.

"Oh my god!" Penny shrieked, almost running over to a display, which showcased the crib, and the collection Stephanie mentioned. Leonard and Stephanie trailed behind her. "Ok, that's it, I won't buy anything else, I promise!" Penny said, looking at Leonard.

"We have them all in stock!" Stephanie said, smiling.

"Thanks." Leonard mumbled.

"We'll take it!" Penny smiled, kissing Leonard before he could say anything else.

"Ok." Leonard verified, Penny smiled and squealed giddily as Stephanie lead them to the front of the store to checkout.

* * *

Penny stood at the doorway of the small (formerly empty) guest room. Leonard was sitting in the middle of the floor, staring at two different pieces of white wooden sticks.

"Are you hungry? I can order dinner?" Penny suggested, watching him try to fit the two pieces together. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Penny, I'm a physicist. I think I can figure out how to put together a rocking chair." Leonard replied, not looking up from the pieces.

"Yes, but do you know what you're doing?" She asked again, joining him on the floor. Penny grabbed the box, looking inside for directions, and pulling out two white pages. "Did you read these?" Penny asked, motioning to the instructions.

"Don't need them, I have a doctorate, I think I can handle this." Leonard dismissed them, watching Penny grab one of the piece, looking at the directions, and grabbing a different piece from the box and sliding them together. Leonard chuckled, taking the instructions. "Ok, you win, I'll read them." Penny smiled smugly, handing him color swatches.

"Which one? I know the pink is expected, but it will match the crib ect perfectly, the lilac is different, and a pretty color, but I don't know if it will go with the pink in the furniture. And then the lime is really unexpected and edgy, but I'm not sure if it's too bright." Penny analyzed each of the colors, looking over at Leonard to see if he had gotten any of that.

"The pink is pretty." He said, clearly not thinking too much into it, but Penny was ok with that. Leonard pushed the last two pieces of the rocking chair together, placing the pink cushion on top of the seat. He climbed onto the seat, running his feet across the room and pushing the chair toward the corner. "Here?" He asked. Penny tilted her head to the side and nodded.

"Bubblegum mist it is!" Penny announced, placing the color onto the white wall in front of her. "Can we go pick it up? I want to finish the room as soon as we can!"

"Sure." Leonard got up from his spot on the rocking chair, and the both left the small room.

* * *

"Ok, I'm really glad I went with the pink." Penny said, admiring how the walls mixed with the furniture.

"Yeah, pink is nice. I'm just glad nothing fell apart in the process." Leonard joked.

* * *

Penny turned over in her place in bed, grabbing her phone from the side table, and pressing the home button. It illuminated the room, and informed Penny it was 2:18 am, in other words, she couldn't wake Leonard up. Penny hit the lock button, placing her phone on the side table again. She turned back over, facing Leonard, secretly wishing he would wake up. He stirred, turning to face Penny. For some reason, his eyes slowly opened.

"Is everything ok?" He asked frantically.

"I'm fine." Penny said, pausing before continuing. "Do you know if we have any grapes?"

"What color?" He asked, grabbing his glasses from his side table. Penny paused in thought before answering.

"Purple." She answered.

"No, but I think Walmart is open 24/7." Leonard said, getting up and throwing on a pair of jeans.

"Thank you, you truly are the best!" Penny said gratefully.

"I know!" Leonard joked, kissing her on the top of the head and exiting the master bedroom.

* * *

Leonard entered the silent house, dropping his keys into the small dish by the door. He placed the small bag of grapes in the kitchen sink, rinsing them off and plucking them from the vine and into a small blue dish. He put the remainder of the grapes in the fridge, and carried the bowl upstairs, trying his best to skip the creaky steps. He slowly pushed open the bedroom door, to find Penny asleep, her head draping onto the edge of one his pillows. He place the bowl of grapes on her side of the nightstand, clicked off her lighted lamp, kissed her forehead, and fell back asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Twilight

_Hello! I know, I know, the last chapter was really fluffy, but that's ok. I felt like we needed a little fluff. Sorry, this chapter is really short, but I felt like I needed to cut it off there. _

* * *

"Welcome back." Miranda said, smiling to Penny and Leonard as they entered the small waiting room, as they always did every week.

"Hi Sweetie!" Penny greeted, walking slowly into the small office of the therapist. "We're already late, talk to you afterwards!" Penny clarified. Leonard sat down in his chair, waving to Miranda.

"How's she doing?" Miranda asked.

"Pretty good, actually for her first, and being seven months along. She's starting to complain about back pain, and stuff like that though. I'm not worried about her. She's strong." Leonard informed her.

"You can say that again!" Miranda agreed, laughing, thinking about everything Penny had been through in the past year. "How is she handling the anniversary of..."

"I honestly don't know if she notices. It's in a few weeks, but she's so busy with the baby I don't think she's thinking about much else." Leonard told her.

* * *

Penny sat in the middle of the bed, trying to find a position that was somewhat comfortable. She tried to prop a pillow behind her back, and that seemed to help, so Penny decided to get to work. She grabbed the blue pencil in her right hand, and her tv tray with the other, placing it on her lap. The tv tray held an open notebook, and a baby names book. Penny put down the pencil, grabbing the book of millions of names. She started with A, scanning the girl's names. She put down the book, taking the pencil into her hand, and scribbling _Abigail Hoffstader _into the book. She looked at it, crossing it out, and repeating this with _Addie, Audrey, Amy, _and _Aubrey._ She continued to go through the alphabet, quickly scanning the names, only stopping on the ones that stood out to her. She fell asleep by the time she got to S.

Leonard walked in a few moments later, moving the tray to the floor, and taking the pencil from her hand. He looked at the notebook, looking at all the cursive names Penny had crossed out. Penny slowly opened her eyes, looking over at Leonard, who was scanning the names she had written down in her notebook.

"None of those are right." Penny said, watching Leonard look at the names.

"You're right." Leonard confirmed, continuing to look over the list. "Don't worry, it's getting late, we'll keep looking tomorrow." Leonard closed the journal, placing it and the tv tray on the small coffee table in front of the chair. Leonard joined her in bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Penny turned again, trying to adjust herself, looking for a spot that was acceptable. Leonard turned over, looking worried at Penny.

"Is it time?" He asked frantically.

"Are you kidding? I still have two months of this." Penny snapped. "I can't sleep." She said grumpily. Penny grabbed her phone from the side table. _2:14 am._ She tossed it back to its position.

"Would it help if I rubbed your back?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to try." Penny answered, turning to her other side so Leonard could rub circles in her back.

"Does this feel better?" He wondered.

"Yes." Penny informed him, digging her head into one of her pillows. Penny didn't say anything when Leonard stopped five minuets later, so he assumed she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"What about Trisha?" Penny asked, looking at the book agian.

"Trisha Hoffstader?" Leonard asked, looking up from a long list of names.

"Yeah, your'e right. What about Twilight?" Penny said before thinking.

"Twilight Hoffstader, that sounds perfect. Penny, she'll never be respected." Leonard reasoned.

"Never mind." Penny returned her eyes to the book, scanning until the end. "Zia?" Leonard shook his head. "Well, that's all I've got. None of them sound right." Penny complained.

"What about North?" Penny joked, landing her in hysterics.

"I don't get it." Leonard said, sounding confused.

"Ok, so you do know who Kim Kardashian is, right? Well, she had a baby with Kayne West and named her child North. North West." Penny explained.

"That's just plain cruel. Even crueler than Twilight Hoffstader." Leonard said, jokingly.

"Oh shut up!" Penny said, jokingly hitting his arm, still laughing her head off.

* * *

Penny did her best to climb the stairs, slowly, but it was getting trickier and trickier each week. They were both still thinking of names, following their earlier conversation that morning. Leonard couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, much like how he felt the night... He cut off his thought. _Everything is fine. You're just over thinking everything, as usual. _


	19. Chapter 19: Angel

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS SAD. _

* * *

Everything was exactly the same as it was every week, except for two things. Miranda wasn't sitting in her place, and Mrs. Downey wasn't there. Dr Reynolds was standing in the middle of the room. Penny reached for Leonard's hand.

"Where is Miranda?" Penny asked, confused. Suddenly, it dawned on her when she saw Dr Reynold's red eyes. "Oh my god." Leonard's heart sank to his feet as he felt Penny's grip tighten on his hand.

"When?" He felt himself ask.

"Last night." Dr Reynolds answered. "Around 2:14 am." Dr Reynolds motioned for them to join her in her office. It featured a working waterfall, making soft calming water noises in the background. Leonard had to admit, he had never been in there himself, he had only heard Penny describe the bright blues and calming atmosphere. They each sat down on the same gray blue loveseat, watching Dr Reynolds sit in her own chair parallel to their own.

"She wrote a letter to both of you." Dr Reynolds said, handing them an envelope, with _Leonard and Penny_ written in neat cursive across the front. Penny's hand trembled as she reached out to grab it. She ripped open the paper, letting her eyes glide across the page.

_Hi!_

_I'm really sorry I had to do this. It is in no way your fault, and to be completely honest, you both are the best friends I've ever had. I know you will both be great parents by the way you took care of me when I needed it the most. I don't really have anything else to say, but if you wanted to know why this happened, you can keep reading._

Penny dropped the letter, letting it flow to the floor. "I can't know! I don't want to know!" Penny said quietly. Leonard nodded.

"Ok, we won't read any more of it." Leonard agreed, handing the letter back to Dr Reynolds. Dr Reynolds nodded.

"Do you want to go?" Dr Reynolds asked, Penny nodded, letting Leonard help her get up, suddenly hating the fact she couldn't really get up on her own very well anymore.

* * *

"Do you think it was the same kids?" Penny asked. It was 10:30, but they both knew they wouldn't get much sleep.

"Do you want to know? Because we can." Leonard told her. Penny shook her head.

"No, I don't want to know, especially if..." Penny felt herself trail off.

"Penny, you didn't do anything that could have caused this? Remember what she said?" Leonard assured her. "I know you feel guilty, but there was nothing we could do."

"She was fourteen! She was only fourteen!" Penny burst.

"I know." Leonard agreed, nodding his head.

"She was only a child! She didn't deserve this! She is one of the greatest people I've ever met. You know the worst part? The kids who did this to her probably will just go on living their lives, leaving this poor girl as an afterthought." Penny could feel her tone darkening. She was angry, why did this happen? She knew why it happened, but not specifically. And she hated the reason.

"I know." Leonard agreed again, not being able of thinking what else to say. Penny reached for his hand, taking it. She started to cry, but tried to stay quiet. She wanted to be strong for Leonard, he had been strong for her all this time. "Penny, it's ok, you can cry in front of me."

"I know, but I wanted to be strong for you! I know you must be feeling awful, but..." Penny broke off her sentance.

"To tell you the truth, I am. But God only lends us angles for short amounts of time. Miranda was one of them. She had to go back to heaven." Leonard explained, trying his best not to cry, but failing at the sight of Penny's tears.

"I think I have a name in mind." Penny said, breaking the silence. She looked over at Leonard, trying to tell if he was listening.

"Me too." He said.

"Miranda." Penny announced. Leonard smiled.

"I think that's a lovely name." He confirmed, almost not wanting to acknowledge how Penny's idea came about.

"What about her middle name?" Penny asked.

"What about Angel?" Leonard suggested. Penny smiled.

"Miranda Angel Hoffstader? I think it's cute. I like it." Penny confirmed. "Since we're not going to sleep much tonight anyway, want to help me pack?"

"For what?" Leonard asked, not thinking about what he had said.

"My tour of Europe." Penny answered sarcastically, handing Leonard her iPhone, and pulling up a her long, pre made list.

* * *

_I've honestly been planning this almost since the beginning of the Miranda character. I wasn't completely sure on how to write it without being too depressing, but I think I did the best I could with it. Interested to hear what you guys think._


	20. Chapter 20: Snap

_Hi! I know the last chapter was really sad, sorry._

* * *

Penny turned over in her place in the bed. She looked at her phone. _Ten minuets. _She thought. _Maybe this isn't going to be it. _ Her thought was interrupted by another contraction. Penny pressed a button on her app, alerting it it was the start of another contraction. It was over quickly, and Penny decided to get up and walk around. _There isn't really any need to wake Leonard up._ Penny thought, walking into the hall and turning on the light outside of their bedroom and sliding the door to an almost close, but not quite clicking it shut. Penny walked into the small, recently- pink bedroom. Penny sat down in the rocking chair, admiring the pink bows all over the room. She checked her app. _7 minuets_ It told her. Penny knew there wasn't really anything they could do until it 5 minuets, so she continued to rock in the chair, part of her hoping that this wasn't really it. She still had one more month left to go, and she was afraid something would go wrong, even though it really wasn't that early. Another contraction hit. _Eight minuets._ It didn't last very long, but they were starting to get worse, but nothing horrible yet, just uncomfortable.

"Penny?" Leonard whispered from the hallway, trying not to sound frantic, but not succeeding.

"I'm in here!" Penny called.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU?" Leonard yelled. Penny cut him off mid thought.

"Relax. Maybe, I don't know yet. They're eight minuets apart, but that doesn't really mean much." Penny informed him. "You can go back to bed, it's not anything serious."

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm going to bed! What if-" Leonard was once again cut off by Penny.

"Sweetie, calm down. I really don't want to have to call an ambulance because you fainted. Again." Penny said. Leonard sat down in the pink arm chair in the opposite corner.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. And nervous. I've never done this before!" He exclaimed.

"Neither have I. I'm just afraid I can't do it." Penny told him, letting weakness drip into her voice.

"Of course you can! Your body was made to do this. Women have been doing this-" Leonard stopped, realizing Penny was not paying attention. "Doing ok?"

"Yeah, for now." Penny answered.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked, not really wanting to leave.

"No, I'm fine, really. Stop worrying, you're making me nervous!" Penny instructed. Penny picked up her phone, pressing the button again. _Six Minuets_. It displayed. _It's only 4:18? _

"Another one?" He asked. Penny nodded, closing her eyes. "How far apart?"

"Six." Penny answered.

"When do we go?" Leonard asked.

"Five." Penny informed him, finding it funny she knew more about something than he did for once.

"I'm scared." Penny said a few moments later, breaking the silence. Leonard got up from his chair, helping Penny get up from hers, and letting her sit on his lap in the larger chair. Leonard started stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry. It's not too early. Plenty of women deliver their children much earlier than you, with no problems." Leonard assured her.

"No it's not that. What if I can't handle it?" Penny asked. "I know it's going to get so much worse than it is now, and I'm not sure if I can handle that."

"I promise, it wil never get to a point where you can't handle it. Besides, once we get there they will be able to set you up will all sorts of fun painkillers." Leonard explained with false enthusiasm. Penny giggled at his comment, reaching for her phone again. _Five minuets. _

"Ok. That's it." Penny said, struggling to get up from the comfortable chair. She finally did, unable to catch up to Leonard, who had already brought her suitcase to the car before she could make it to the stairs.

* * *

"Penny Hoffstader." Leonard commanded the receptionist.

"Have a seat." She said, taking her pen out of her mouth and pointing it toward the reception area. Leonard nodded, taking the seat next to Penny, and starting to fill out forms of different colors and thicknesses.

"Three." Penny said, looking over at Leonard.

"It's ok, we'll be in there in a second." Leonard assured her.

"Penny?" A red headed nurse asked into the empty waiting room. She leaned forward onto a wheelchair, and motioning for Leonard and Penny to meet her at the doorway. Leonard helped her up, and on to the wheelchair.

* * *

"How far apart was that?" Penny asked, letting go of Leonard's hand and reaching for her phone in his other hand.

"One and a half." He answered.

"Already?" Penny asked, widening her eyes.

"It's ok! Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Leonard assured her.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm not ready for this." Penny said, fear creeping into her voice.

"Penny, no one is. Don't worry. We can do this." Leonard finished his mini pep talk.

"Excuse me? We?" Penny said sarcastically. Leonard chuckled.

"Sorry. You can do this." Leonard corrected. The door opened, revealing the same Ariana Grande red haired nurse that had helped them before.

"How are you doing, Penny?" She asked.

"Awful, but I think that's expected." Penny answered. "They're one and a half minuets now, and I think I'm ready." Penny told the nurse. She nodded.

"I'm not so sure. Your blood pressure is rising, and there are a few other things we'll have to keep our eye on. Not yet, but you're about half way there." The nurse told her. Penny nodded.

"Ok." Penny confirmed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Leonard asked frantically.

"Leonard we're going to have you go out in the waiting room. It will be ok, don't worry!" The nurse assured him, leading him out of the room. Different machines were making noises they weren't making a few moments ago. He hoped Penny was unaware of what was going on, and that somehow whatever was going on wasn't hurting her. Leonard paced the hall, until another nurse told him to wait in the waiting room, and that that was where they would probably try to find him. Leonard pushed open the double doors, finding a seat in the middle of the empty waiting room, away from the receptionist, just in case.

* * *

Penny slowly opened her eyes, unaware of where she was. "Where the hell am I?" She asked herself.

"Don't worry about it!" A familiar, sunshiny voice answered. Penny turned around. She was in a pure white room, it almost looked like her hospital room, only everyone and everything was gone from it. Penny finally saw who was talking to her. The person had on an all white dress, which seemed to glow. She had long, blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

"Miranda?" Penny asked.

"Yes, It's me. No, you are not insane, or anything like that." Miranda told her.

"But you're..." Penny didn't finish that sentence. "Am I?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I really wish I could tell you. It's against the rules, I'm sorry!" Miranda apologized. "I can tell you, though, it's only been a minuet since Leonard was forced out of your room."

"Can I see him?" Penny asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yes." Miranda told her. Suddenly, they were in the waiting room. Penny could see Leonard with his head in his hands, hidden away from the receptionist. Penny's eyes widened.

"Oh my God." Penny exclaimed. She was shocked, she hadn't ever seen Leonard like this. "Why are you showing me this?" Penny asked Miranda.

"Patience, my dear." Miranda exclaimed, yet again snapping her fingers and landing them in the hallway of their old apartment building. "Remember this?" Miranda asked, looking over at a confused Penny.

"Of course, I lived here for like seven years!" Penny defended.

"Just watch." Miranda instructed.

Leonard appeared suddenly, messing with his keys, and holding a plastic bag that looked like it contained only a few things.

"Leonard?" Penny wondered. Miranda held her finger to her mouth.

They continued watching as Leonard threw the bag at his door. Penny had a confused look on her face as Leonard swung open her door. "Oh my God." He said quietly, which they could hear from the hallway.

"What's going on?" Penny demanded.

"You don't remember?" Miranda questioned. Penny shook her head for only a second, before Miranda lead her into Penny's old apartment. They saw Penny the way she was that night.

"Damn I was a mess!" Penny burst. Miranda didn't say anything.

"Penny, I know you're wondering why you're here. But Penny, just remember this. How Leonard helped you. How Leonard did everything in his power to make you feel better. And it worked." Miranda explained. Penny nodded, silently.

"What else do you have to show me?" Penny asked, filled with hope. Miranda snapped her fingers, yet again.

* * *

_Well did you really expect me to do this without drama? Of course not! Anyway, I'm just going to warn you guys, the next chapter is going to be the last one for this story. I don't want it to be one of those stories that drags out for twelve million chapters for no reason, dropping the story's quality. Anyway, let me know how you think it should/ will end, just to let you know, I already have the next chapter written, tbh, but I'm interested to hear what you guys think._


	21. Chapter 21: MARS Bar

_Well, here it is. The last chapter :( But do not fret! I will start a new story as soon as I feel inspired, ie a week tops. You can just follow me or something for the new story. Anyway, have fun!_

* * *

Leonard laid his head into his hands. No, he wasn't going to do this. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back. He didn't expect that, and he jerked up. He looked over, adjusting his glasses in confusion. He cleaned them off, blinked a few times, and squinted at the person sitting beside him before starting to trust his brain.

_There was no way that the person who is sitting there is the person who you think it is._

_You are insane._

_That's not..._

_She's..._

_You really are losing it..._

Leonard tried to dust off his glasses again, as if it would change who was sitting next to him.

"Yes, I am who you think I am. No, you're not going insane. Yes, I am really gone. That should cover everything, right?" The teenager said.

"It can't be you. Miranda?" Leonard asked, confused. She sighed.

"Kind of. I'm here because you needed someone, and for some reason Penny wasn't available. Don't worry, I know everything." Miranda? explained. "So yes, I am Miranda Downey."

"Whatever, I don't even care how you're here. Thank you for coming. So you know about Penny?" Leonard asked her. Miranda nodded.

"I also know what will happen, but I can't tell you. I'm really sorry, I really want to, you have no idea how much I want to tell you, but I can't. It's against the rules. All I can tell you is that everything will be ok." Miranda told him. "Now I don't even have to read you, I can just read your mind. Sort of, anyway. How cool is that?" Miranda gushed enthusiastically. She returned to her more serious tone.

Miranda cleared her throat. "First of all, its understanding, but you are freaking out. That was really obvious, just thought I'd point it out. Second of all, you don't want anyone to know this, but you feel uninformed about me. You want to know what happened, but you don't want to say something. You feel bad because Penny doesn't want to know, and you would feel bad if you knew and she didn't." Miranda completed her analysis, as she had done so many times before.

"Yes." Leonard mumbled. Miranda smiled. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"That day I started school like I did every other day. When I got there, there was a new kid. His name was Alex. Alex seemed nice, at first. For some reason, the counselor decided it would be good for Miranda Downey, a girl with social anxiety, a girl who had panic attacks in the hallway, to show Alex around the school. So I did. Then afterwards, it was the end of first period. The bell wrang loudly. I wasn't expecting it. I dropped into fetal postion and had a panic attack right there. Of course this poor boy was freaking out. A group of kids showed up, I had only seen one of them before. One of them handed Alex a large bottle of diet coke. They told him to throw it on me. I kind of blacked out from there. I woke up probably ten minuets later, sticky, and covered in diet coke. Alex had dumped it on me. I ran to my locker, because I had a spare change of clothes in there. I removed them from my hook in the back of my locker, and my eye caught on my whiteboard. DIE was scribble in red letters across it. I went to the nurse to change, I did so and all was fine. Until lunch." Miranda paused for a moment. "Still want to know?" She asked Leonard.

"Yes. Please tell me." Leonard pleaded.

"Alright. At lunch I typically sit alone, but on this particular day, there was a boy who sat with me. I think his name was Trevor. He was one of the outcasts, he spent most of his time drawing, and he had even stood up for me once, so I trusted he wouldn't be cruel. We were talking. For some reason, my anxiety didn't exist with Trevor. Until one fist full of spaghetti flew at his head. My eyes widened in shock. I apologized to him, because of course it was my fault. All hell broke loose right after that. Every sort of drink and food item you can imagine was being thrown at me. I could tell Trevor was shocked. He got up, telling me to get out of the chair. I listened, letting him pull me out of the cafe. He lead me to a small, empty room that I had never seen before. He explained to me that this was one of the old janitor's closets, but no one used it anymore. Just so you know, he's not the typical nerd you are thinking of, he didn't wear glasses or anything like that. He had dark hair, and actually a pretty cute face. Not hot by any means, but cute for sure. He was wearing an angry birds tee, but that's really beside the point. I started to cry, I wasn't sure why, but I did. He was so nice to me. He just held me until I stopped crying. I told him he probably shouldn't hang around with me, for his own good. He told me he didn't care." Miranda stopped, taking a break for a second.

"Then, we were caught. The principal told us we had to go home. Trevor's mom picked him up right away and started yelling at him, and I felt guilty. My mom couldn't be reached, so I walked home. The rest is history." Miranda finished. She looked over at Leonard, to see how he took her explanation had sunk in. His face was blank.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"It's ok. I forgave them." Miranda told him. "Oh, I'm really sorry, Leonard, but I have to go. You'll see why in a second here!" Miranda explained quickly, pointing to the door. Leonard looked to where she was pointing at the door, but saw nothing unusual.

"But there's nothing..." He cut his sentence off, realizing Miranda wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, The Ariana Grande red head burst into the waiting room, searching for a moment, and then scrambling over to Leonard.

"Good news! Penny and the baby are both fine!" She exclaimed. "You can go see her now." She told Leonard, leading him into the quiet hallway, and to Penny's door. "But she is going to be a little tired sounding, we had to deliver the baby via emergency c section." She explained, opening the door for him.

"Hi Penny." He greeted quietly.

"Leonard?" Penny asked, looking up. Leonard walked over to where Penny was in bed.

"Hi! How are you doing?" Leonard asked, listening for her quiet tone.

"Have you seen her yet?" Penny wondered, smiling. Leonard shook his head.

"No, but I bet one of the nurses can bring her in." Leonard told her. He pressed the tiny button beside her bed, the non emergency nurse one. A tiny brunette with her hair pulled back into a bun opened the door. She asked if they wanted to see their baby, and Leonard nodded. She left, returning soon with a small pink bundle. She handed her to Leonard, after Penny refused, afraid she would drop her.

"She's perfect." Leonard said quietly.

"She really is." Penny agreed. "Miranda was right."

"What?" Leonard said, looking over at Penny. Was she delusional? Well, probably no more than he was.

"I saw Miranda today, in my dream I guess. She showed my what happened to her. On that day..." Penny cut herself off.

"She did? Miranda also showed up today in the waiting room, it was strange, but she explained what happened to me too. Now I don't feel as bad about knowing!" He told her.

"You don't have to feel bad for wanting to know. I understand." Penny told him.

"Are you sure you don't want to hold her?" Leonard asked her. Penny shook her head.

"No, I like seeing you hold her. I think it's one of my favorite things." Penny informed him.

"She has your hair." Leonard stated. Penny smiled. It didn't take long before she fell asleep. While Penny was asleep, the brunette nurse took Miranda back to the nursery. Leonard couldn't help thinking about how it all started. He grabbed his laptop, and a MARS bar from a gift basket, thanking God again for letting him get over his lactose intolerance. He knew Penny didn't like them. Leonard opened his laptop, opening a new word document.

_Leonard fiddled with his keys and tightened his grip on the plastic bag handle as he skipped up the stairs to his apartment, not able to shake the feeling something was off. _He typed. He thought about how it all started, realizing what day it was. _It's been exactly one year since this all started._ He thought, hoping Penny would never realize Miranda's birthday wasn't the only big event that had happened on that date over the years. He went back to typing, and biting the MARS bar, and thinking. About both Mirandas, about how it started, about all of the luck they had, when so many things could have gone worse than they had. But in the end, it all turned out to be just perfect.

* * *

_Well, here it is. I might be writing a sequel, but idk. Don't worry, I will write more stories later, when I get inspired. Alright, please let me know if you would be interested in a sequel, ect. Anyways, thank you, and you can follow me if you want to read my further stories._


	22. Chapter 22

Ok guys, this isn't another chapter to Comfort after the storm, sorry if you were excited. I just wanted to tell you I finally have a story started I actually liked, so if you want to check it out, it's called Trick or Treat. Thank you all so much, I love you all, and thanks for all of your reviews.


End file.
